Merlin Save Us!
by legolasrocks987
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are left stranded on an island, the only way out is for them to find true love..can they succeed in such an impossible task?
1. Bloody

**SUMMARY: When Ron and Hermione are at a comfort to admit their feelings, Draco comes in and ruins it. And then Draco and Hermione are left stranded on an island, where the only way out is to find true love..How will they ever succeed in such an impossible task?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I do own characters that I may add in, and the plot._

Chapter One: Bloody..

**A/N: This really doesn't have any relevance to the plot of the Harry Potter series. It's taking place towards the end of their 6th year, and with the events in The Halfblood Prince, it wouldn't fit in anyway. So please, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

This isn't happening. It can't be. It's a rather appropriate time to use the foul language that would usually be coming out of Ronald's mouth, a very appropriate time.

"BLOODY HELL!" I scream, although screaming this to someone I would rather not think of at the moment. Wishing that, somehow that person I would rather not speak of would disappear. Now, why would such a sophisticated girl as I be saying and thinking these dreadful things? Why would I seem to be on the verge of insanity? Why? How about we go back to what happened previously? Maybe then you will understand why exactly I am like this.

* * *

Ron. What better subject than him, in all of his splendor? In all of his magnificence, grandness, greatness? Oh yes, and you can't forget that one last part- his stupidity! What is wrong with the bloke? Can he not even see how stupidly I have fallen for him? But oh no, it's too troublesome to ask me on a date- but not troublesome enough to provoke me! Is there anything wrong with wanting just to have pleasant conversation? Of wanting him to smile at me with love in his eyes? Of wanting to...Merlin, how did I ever become so attached to him? I can't even keep my bitter train of thoughts towards him bitter! I am utterly pathetic. At least when it comes to _that _matter.

And in speaking of His Royalty, here he is coming towards me now! What should I say? What should I do? And _why _in Merlin's name am I worrying about something as unimportant as this? Chill, Hermione. Just grab a book out and start reading it. For heaven's sake, act normal. I've been his friend for years, haven't I? So why should I be so nervous?

"Hermione, you realize that the book you're reading is upside down?" he says, with a raised eyebrow.

I try to act indignant. "Of course I realize that! It- well, it- er, strengthens the mind! I mean, you're accustomed to reading rightside up, so it helps to occasionally read upside down.." So much for acting normally.

"Right," he says, with a smirk. But then he drops the smirk, and almost seems..nervous? Could it be? "So..you don't really appear to be doing anything." He pauses, but then doesn't say anything else. What! And here I was, being pathetically hopeful, thinking that he'd be asking me on some sort of romantic date!

"Is that all you have to say?" I snapped. "Just go away. I have more important things to do, such as reading this."

"Upside down," he added. Bother, why was he even still here?

I choose to ignore his last comment. "Don't you have better things to do? Like Quidditch practice?"

"No." Realization. Ah, so maybe he is only trying to copy my homework? Well he could try- but it wouldn't happen, whether I liked him or not! Just to think of the mere injustice of it! Of the time I put in to those essays for Potions and HIstory of Magic! Work I'd _never_ let anyone copy.

"If it's homework, then why don't you go cheat off of Harry's papers?"

"But it isn't that," he replies.Okay, maybe I was wrong. But this was just getting to be absurd. "Actually..I was wondering if..er, did you want to do rounds with me tonight?"

A look of shock appears on my face- briefly, mind you. Is this it? If I say yes, would he confess his love for me during rounds? Merlin, that just sounded like a cheap romance novel. But who knows? Anything can happen..right?

"Okay," I say, trying to sound casual about it- although really I'm bordering on the edge of excitement. Honestly, I didn't know a boy could hold that kind of power over me. It's rather frustrating.

After my response neither of us say anything for awhile. We just sit there, rather awkwardly. Finally, Ron looks at his watch and says, "Well, I s'pose it's time to do the rounds."

"Okay," I say again. So we get up and head out of the portrait hole, and start walking around the corridors, devoid of anyone other than ourselves. Really, it's anything but romantic. Couldn't there have at least been moonlight, just to make it slightly mysterious, if not romantic? Oh, bother. The cheap romance novel again.

We've been silent this whole time, and it's driving me mad. Why did I say yes, and think that he'd actually pluck up the courage to say anything? Assuming that's what he asked me to walk the rounds with him for..It was just ridiculous. I had to say something, to break the silence. Hopefully something witty, or clever, just to start some conversation.

"So..lovely weather outside today." What? Was that even in the slightest clever? It wasn't even pleasant outside- just dreary rain! I've really got to keep myself together.

"..Yeah. Er, Hermione? There's something I wanted to say.." Could my dreams become true? Would he really proclaim his love for me?

"Well, go on then." I say, trying to act calm. In reality, I'm rather impatient, and dreadfully anxious. What if I was wrong? I may know more than others, but I never have been quite the best when it came to relationships and romance. I mean..so what if he did say that he liked me- loved me? What then? Would we kiss? It's awful that it wouldn't be my first kiss, since I had already shared that with McLaggen but..it'd seem like a first kiss, maybe. But first things first- and that's to shut my head up!

"Alright. I-" he was interrupted by no one other than Malfoy, who had a cruel sneer on his face.

"What's this? Weasel and the Mudblood together? Shame Weasley- even if you are a disgrace to fellow purebloods, you're really ruining it with a filthy Mudblood like her."

Ron's ears grew a vivid red. "Shove it, Malfoy."

"Don't you have rounds elsewhere to attend to?" I ask, politely. I was used to Malfoy's taunts, no matter how insulting or foul they were. Ron, however, was not.

"You want to get rid of me so soon? And I thought we were all just having pleasant conversation! Pity," he says, with a smirk.

In a flash Ron grew furious. "_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy's wand was taken away, and snatched by Ron. I don't know what had overcome Ron, Malfoy hadn't even said anything awful enough- yet, anyway. In fact, Malfoy is quite harmless.

"Now that was uncalled for," Malfoy said, calmly. "As I said before, all I wanted was some conversation."

"We _are _having a conversation," I say, pointedly. "And Ron, he hasn't done anything wrong. Except for being the git he is, he really has been only trying to make conversation."

"What! You're siding with him!" Ron says, still enraged. Ah, what a temper he has. I guess I can't blame him- half the time Malfoy made fun of him for being poor and for his family. But then, Malfoy made fun of me being a Mudblood all the time, and I really never cared. I just say to myself that he's a slimy git, which, truthfully, he is.

"Of course I'm not," I reply. "I'm just ignoring what he says. It's only words, Ron."

"She's right, you know," Malfoy adds. Even though I'm acting calmly, in actuality, I'd really like to slap Malfoy. It was quite worth doing in my 3rd year.

"That's it! I've HAD ENOUGH!" says Ron, and with that a blast of light erupts out of his wand, knocking Malfoy into a darkened, empty room. He slammed the door shut, and magically locked it. Then he stalked off, apparently forgetting that I was even there. And guess where I was when this all happened? Ron had stupidly blasted me into the room and locked me in the dark room with Malfoy. I never visualized being in a locked, dark room with Malfoy. Who did I visualize being in a locked, dark room with? Well, honestly- use your imagination.

I take my wand out of my robes and say, "_Lumos._" A dim light is conjured. I get up and see that Malfoy is still on the floor, groaning.

"Now really," I say. "It didn't hurt that much."

"Bloody, he has my wand. Give me your's. Then we can get out of here."

"Why should I give it to you when I can just as easily open the door myself? Besides, you would then have all the power..and would you really want to use a Mudblood's wand?"

"In certain situations," he answers, "I would stoop as low as your level." What a rude fellow he is.

I huffily reply, "You yourself got us into this predicament. You shouldn't have infuriated him."

"I was simply trying to make some conversation. But I see that you were just trying to get rid of me so you could both go to the nearest broom closet and snog away." I blushed at this. "And I, as a prefect, would never allow that! And well, it's quite amusing to see him angry. Ah, the power of words."

"I hate you, Malfoy."

"I would hate you, but I don't waste my hate on someone so lowly." The bloody..! But before I could even speak, there was a loud explosion- and brilliant white light. I felt like..I was squeezed inside a rubber tube, just like Harry had described it when Dumbledore and he had apparated. But wait! According to _Hogwarts, A History_, you can't apparate inside school grounds!

During these thoughts Malfoy interrupts me and says, "Hermione, shut up." What? I hadn't even said anything! I was only thinking! Malfoy, inside my mind? What was going on! Why was there still the brilliant white light, and why could Malfoy read my thoughts? But wait, I hear something too!

"_Great, I'm stuck some sort of parallel dimension with a Mudblood as company._" It was a thought! And not mine..Malfoy's!

"_Not as if I have it much better. I'm stuck with what might as well be a Death Eater, and a pathetic one, if that._"

"_How dare you call me a Death Eater!_"

"_How dare you call me a Mudblood!_"

"_Shut up!_"

"_No, you shut up!_" This was getting ridiculous. I was NOT going to stick around with someone whose thoughts I could hear..and someone who could hear my thoughts as well.

"_This is pointless,_" I think (strange to say that, thinking something that someone can hear?), making a mental sigh. "_How about we worry about more important things? Like getting out of here? And wondering how we even came to be here?_"

"_Well let me guess,_" He mentally replies. "_Your WAND, perhaps? You must have done something with it to make this happen!_"

"_No, YOU must have tampered with it to make this happen!_" But even as I think that, and he ready to think up something else to blame me for it, we're suddenly blinded by an even more brilliant white light, and a rushing noise. This goes on for a moment or two, but then, suddenly we're thrust out into..the sky? What? Are we flying? Merlin! We're falling from the sky! What in Godric's name is going on?

"Bloody! We're falling!" Malfoy shouts, shocked.

"Well it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out!" I yell back.

"What's a rocket scientist?"

"Oh, nevermind. Let's just worry about whether we'll live after we hit the ground!"

"But look-" Malfoy's sentence remained unfinished, as we had then collided with the ground. Into..sand?

I get up, and am, if a little, shakened. We're on some sort of island, maybe, and we had landed along the shoreline. I looked over at Malfoy. He got up too, and looked around.

"It appears that we are on an island. In the middle of day..and if I'm not mistaken, it was night."

"You're right." Is all I say. This didn't add up. Why were we on an island?

"Hmm..well, we're wasting time here. Where's your wand?"

"Of course, I have it in my..What!" I look around, digging frantically in the sand to find it. But it was of no use.

"Oh no," was all that Malfoy could say. I stop in midsearch, giving up. For the first time, I'm lost for words. For one thing, we somehow managed to land on an island. For another, of all people- I had to be on an island with _Malfoy_. And lastly, I lost my wand. What could be worse than this?

"This has to be a dream," I say.

"Well, then we're both dreaming of being on some dreamy little paradise then, and with a person we would both rather not like to look at."

"A dreamy little paradise?" I snort, but then looked around. He had a point. It was like a little tropical getaway. A getaway that I would _never _be in with Malfoy. Someone more dreamy, like Ron maybe..Honestly! I am thinking of him at the most ridiculous time, when he is probably thousands of miles away! And the one that partially caused all of this!

"I have an idea," Malfoy starts. "Maybe we can apparate. We don't need wands for that..All we need to do is apparate into Hogsmeade.." I was truly impressed. Malfoy knew that you couldn't apparate inside school grounds? Very impressive.

"I think that your idea could work. Let's try it!" And so we did, standing there, thinking of the three D's. Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.

After a time, Malfoy gave up. "This isn't working."

I sigh. "You're right." We sit down in the sand, basking in the sun. Not as if there was anything more we could do. As I look around, I see a lone rock, jutting up in the sand. No..it's a statue! Yes! A manmade object! Maybe that means there are others here to help us get back!

I nudge Malfoy, who seems quite comfortable laying in the sand. "Look over there! A statue! Maybe there're people here."

Malfoy peered over at it. "I doubt it. It's probably just some sort of ruin. You know? People built it from thousands of years ago?"

I gave him my trademark frosty glare. "I'm sure there must be people around. If anything, we might as well go check that statue out."

"What's the point?"  
"The point is so that we can get out of here and away from each other!"

"And you could get away from me now," he replies, pointedly. Curse him, he was right, once again.

"Shouldn't people in situations like this stick together?" I say, defensively. "It's not as if we have to be friends or anything. It's just apart of survival. And to start things off, _I _say we go check out that statue!"

He sighs. "Alright, the Almighty Bossy One wins." When he's finished saying this, he just continues to bask in the sand. Why, the miserable creton!

"_Draco,_ this is NO time to test my patience! Get your bloody ass out of the sand now!" I say, harshly.

He abruptly sat up. "Did I just hear one as perfect as you swear? _And _say my first name?"

"You know what you heard," I hissed. "Now let's go!"

Without saying another word, he gets up and we start walking towards the object. Along the way there are no signs of life. Just palm trees and shrubbery swaying the breeze, and waves crashing along the shore. Creepy. Maybe Malfoy was right- no one did appear to be around..

We reached the statue. Nothing particularly fancy about it; just a simple carving of a man and woman together, holding hands.

"What a marvelous statue," Malfoy says, sarcastically. "Now can we go?" I sigh and continue to peer at it, closely. Wait! There's something there written on it!

"Wait here! There's an inscription on it.."

"So what? It's probably written in some foreign language, who knows? Probably Mermish or Gobbledegook or something."

"No..it's readable.." I say, trying to look to get a better look the writing. "It's no use, the writing is too small.."

Malfoy laughs. "Reading too much? Need some reading glasses?"

"Well then, you read it!" I say, annoyed. He stopped laughing and looked down at it.

Malfoy read aloud, "Because both of you chose to hate, you now have power to change your fate. Either you choose to find true love, or forever here you shall remain." Then Malfoy pauses, he's finished.

"That was the lousiest poem I have ever heard of! It didn't even rhyme in the second line!"

"Hmph. We walked all this way to read _that_?" I was about to agree, even though it was my idea in the first place. Then I remembered something. I had seen a similar statue in the dimly lit room before we had departed..Merlin. This was a curse. An actual cursed curse!

* * *

Out of the flashback. That's as far as it goes. Can you believe this? Me, stuck on an island, with _Malfoy_? That imbecile? And even better yet- we both know that there isn't any other way to get out of here unless we find true love. But it can't be done! This is an impossible task! This can't possibly be true! But deep down, we both know that we saw that same statue in the dark room earlier..and deep down, we both know that the absurd poem on the statue is an enchantment- a curse, more like. It'll have to be followed through, in order to leave this accursed place. Ugh. I shudder to think of me ever wanting to kiss that disgrace of a wizard.. 


	2. Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My

**Chapter Two: Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Now, please, may I present Chapter Two! Please read, review, and most importantly- ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV**

Very interesting. Trapped on an island with a Mudblood who is, sadly, the cleverest witch of our age. What is the world coming to? What happened to the purebloods who were dominant? Besides, surely I am the cleverest wizard of our age..special thanks to my father for teaching me some of the ways in Dark Magic. If only that useless Dark Magic could help me now!

After reading the words written on the statue, we walked farther away from it, still along the shoreline. Still, no signs of life. Not a rustle of a bird, or a roar of some mighty creature lurking in the forest. Isn't that what was on these tropical sort of islands? Hmm. Lions and tigers and bears, oh my.

And in speaking of lions, I have one right beside me. Growling on about the absurdity of this, or something or other. Roaring at me for not listening. I'm surprised she hasn't shown her claws and jumped on me yet.

"-Malfoy, are you even bloody LISTENING! In times like this, you should be! We must stick together! We're on the very brink of life and death, and must think this all through! There must be some way out of this..some loophole, a way to get past the curse. There has to be!" No wonder Weasley had rows with her every other day. What did that pathetic fool see in her?

"Hermione? Why don't you just shut up? All this bickering has led us nowhere." How extraordinary, I don't even have the willpower to say anything particularly nasty to her. _That _is how much she wears people out, including me.

"Are you not in the slightest bit worried? This is the rest of our lives, and to be on this miserable, dreary island with _you_ is unthinkable!"

"Well, you heard what the poem that wasn't really a poem said. Fall in love with me, then. Then we're out." It was true, wasn't it?

"What kind of idiot are you!" She says, angrily. "We're supposed to fall in love_ together_! I can't just fall in love with you, you would have to, too! And that is out of the question!"

"Then _what _do you propose we do?" I say, annoyed. This girl has to have an off switch somewhere..

She pauses, temporarily stumped. Temporarily, remember. "Maybe..maybe there are others on this island! Others our age, perhaps, that hate each other, too! Then maybe we can both fall in love with one of them instead of us falling in love!" Did she honestly think that there were others here? I mean, if everyone who comes on this island hate the other..then one of them probably would have gone insane and killed the other. Truthfully, I'm considering that. At least that way I'd have this miserable paradise all to myself.

"That sounds like it's right out of some ridiculous fairy tale, that was so ridiculous that no one ever told it! Who would want to fall in love with some stranger anyway?"

"Fine," She says, huffily. "How about you come up with something better." Oh, I will. At least something slightly more realistic.

I stand there, silently for awhile. How could you leave this island? Hmm...and then I have it. Something simple and right in front of us.

"I have it! What if we just swim away from the island? Or even better- build a boat from some trees and get away from here?"

"Oh sure, and have you heard the curse? We have to find true love to get away!"

"How do you know that lousy piece of work is even a curse!"

"You know it is! That same statue was in the room we were locked in! You saw it, too!" I did in fact see that statue..odd. What was a cursed statue of love doing at Hogwarts?

"Okay, but before you get yourself into a frenzy, why don't we at least try it?" Ha! Like I'd even think of trying her plan.

"Fine, but wait. If your plan doesn't work, we're going to search this island for others. Deal?"

"Deal," I lied. "But first, we should build a boat."

"You realize that it will be nearly impossible? We don't have wands, nor axes or anything else!"

"Axes?" Meaningless Muggle material. Wizards get along fine without it. That is, when they had their wands..

"Yes, axes! A sharp bit of metal with a wooden handle to chop things! So how are we ever going to cut down a tree? And what would we use to tie it up? Would it be more like a raft? And what could we use for a sail? What-" Used to chop things? Gory as it may sound, I could picture chopping up a certain someone who has been bickering at me in the past hour.

"Hermione? SHUT UP!" As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Dead on. How could I have even thought of making a boat? I sure as hell am no Muggle. I don't deal with building things with real, actual labor. I shudder to think of it. How did Muggles ever survive?

"Anyway," I continue, more calmly, "Maybe we can swim away instead. We would just need some driftwood, and we could swim all the way back..at least to somewhere.." Away from you, I wanted to add. But something refrained me from doing so. We were the only ones on this island, and even if she was a Mudblood- she was my only company. As much as I hate the fact.

"Do you really think we could swim away from here to somewhere else, when we might as well be in the middle or nowhere? I mean, have you seen any signs of life since we've gotten here? What makes you think that there are even signs of life away from here? For all we know, this island could be real, but everything around it..an illusion." Did she really have to point out every little fault in my plans? Oh, I almost forgot. She was the Know-It-All sort of person. The perfectionist. Right.

"Then what makes _you _think that your idea would work? If there are no signs of life, that would mean that all of these 'others' are imaginary!" Pointing out faults to people who cared..it was really most satisfying.

A kind of smirk appeared on her face. "Fine! Then let's see if swimming out into the ocean really would work. But I warn you, you'll get pretty thirsty out there, with no water.."

"You're going out there, too," I pointed out.

"No, how about we both go our separate ways and try out our own plans ourselves? I mean, neither of us liked the other's plans.." Ah. So now I see why she was smirking. Now how was I going to get out of this one? I'm not about to go diving into a salty ocean. If anything, I'd probably get eaten by a shark out there, at the least.

"Whatever happened to the 'let's stick together' thing? A few minutes ago you didn't want us to go our separate ways.." Shoving people's words down their throats, a very useful technique. Seldom does it not work.

"Not as if my words mean anything to you," she replies, coldly. "Unless I heard incorrectly, earlier you had said that you didn't even waste your hate on Mudbloods. Besides, why would you think of ever being around one?" Fighting back with the same technique. Not bad..

Maybe being more sensitive could help. And a bit of lying. "Hermione. You know what? I was being a jerk earlier. And really, you're not so bad..you're a clever Mudblood, at least." Oops. So much for being sensitive- shouldn't have added in the 'M' word..bah, why did I care so much about being alone? It's not as if it'd be the first time, I usually think for myself alone anyway. Was I..worried about her? Worried of what could happen to her? No..that couldn't be it. I must be more worried that if we were to go on our own ways, we'd both end up dead, and never the better. That had to be it.

"You're really unbelievable," she says, quietly. "Even in times like this..you can still find a way to be awful." Then she simply turned away and started walking into the forest. I didn't really handle that all too well..And the way she said it, it actually made me feel..guilty. When instead, it should have made me angry. Whatever. Should I go after her? ..Why am I even caring? A Mudblood, that's all she is. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all I said she was, didn't I?

I have to say though, she herself was insane. It was dusk now, and in such a dense little tropical forest, it'd be nearly pitch black in there. What if there really _were _lions and tigers and bears? Bloody hell, I'm starting to worry too much. For someone else. And it's really not working for me. I should be worrying about myself. I mean, what could I do? Should I try out my plan, see if it works? I've nothing to lose..other than that one simple thing: my life. This is awful- even I can tell how pathetic I sound. Who is the man here? The wizard who got Outstanding in nearly everything in O.W.L.s? It has to all account for something. Take a deep breath. I can do this.

* * *

Night. This isn't good. It's been a few hours since Hermione had left into the forest. I regret that I ever let her go, and didn't stop her. She hasn't returned, but I wasn't really expecting her to. She thinks I'm off somewhere in the ocean, right? But I'm not. I've just been sitting here, thinking. About how pathetic I am, mostly. And about how, even though I had hated her in all of my life- she would be the most welcoming sight to see right now, returning safely out of the forest. Dreadful how this survival stuff distorted your ways of thinking.

I really should have tried out my plan. It's an ingenious plan, so why shouldn't it work? There had to be some land elsewhere, somewhere out there..Groaning, I get up and start walking about, searching for a good bit of driftwood. Eventually, I find a suitable one- perhaps a quarter of my size. Okay. Not so great. How could that possibly even support me when I was exhausted and needed to sleep? Wait- maybe I could find another piece of driftwood or two, then tie them up with..something.

After a time, I manage to find two more pieces of driftwood. Now to find something to tie them up together with. If only there were twine, or something around..aha! Shoe laces! Of course..and really, shoes would just tie me down in the ocean anyway. I have to start getting into the whole 'survival mode' thing.

With some effort (yes, labor), I managed to tie the pieces of driftwood together. Shoddy work, in all honesty. But it would have to do. Now to test it out..but it was night, and who knew what time. The moon was in the sky, and it did cast a glow. Yes. It would have to do. Time to put my survival skills to the test.

With a heavy sigh, I walked to the shoreline, waves relentlessly pounding upon sand and stone. Here it goes.

Carefully, I placed my miserable-looking raft onto the part of the shore where the tide was about to hit. Then I laid down on my makeshift raft, belly down. Was this really a good idea? I'd just end up getting a whole lot of-

Saltwater, right in the face. Damn it. But with a _whoosh!_ I was off to sea. Bloody, already survival skills were not working. I had forgotten food, and water! I was too distracted with everything else..but really, food and water! This is like a one-way ticket to death itself. And here I was, already a distance away..but not far away enough to swim back. Should I?

No. I mustn't. I've got to prove to Hermione that my idea would work. This ocean, its saltwater..all was real. That meant land had to be about somewhere..this would work! And I'd find it..before dying of dehydration and starvation!

But then I realized, if I really would find civilization- I wouldn't be able to tell Hermione I was right all along.

* * *

I wake up with a start- cold, salty water splashed all upon me. I sat up with a start, spluttering- and then with a rush remembered what was going on. Trapped on an island. With Hermione. Unable to leave unless we were to fall in love. Which wouldn't happen. _Couldn't _happen. Both of us had different ideas and split up. Me out on sea, her in that forest on the island, searching for people. I searching for land. Some life. Something. _Anything _other than this dreadful, endless blue of the ocean.

It seemed to be late morning. I wonder how Hermione was doing?

Ah. Water. It'd be so nice to just lean over and drink some..that most welcoming sight of water..ever so tasty-looking. Thinking this, I do lean over and drink some of that pure blue water..

BLECH! Saltwater! Why did I even fall for that? It only resulted in me becoming thirstier than ever. And the hunger pangs. I haven't eaten anything since..what? Yesterday's dinner? Which was confusing..we left at night and ended up on an island in the middle of day.

Hungry, thirsty, and _still _no signs of life. And no sight of land. So much for my good idea. At least I could..die trying to brave the ocean! And then if Hermione would be able to escape, she could tell of my tragic, heroic death!

Oh, blast it! I'm not ready for death..I'm not brave..that's my father who's overly obsessed with death and destruction. Not me. I've always wonder though, how did he ever manage to stay alive, everytime?

I see something in the distance. There's something out there! A speck, what could it be? Land? It was. Yes! Oh, wait. This had better _not _be some sort of mirage. I'm not delusional enough yet, right?

I start to paddle for it. All that happened was the speck gradually became larger, and became more of a disfigured lump. Mirages wouldn't do that, would they? It had to be land.

Strange, I haven' t seen one fish swimming around. Not one, lousy fish. How nice it would be to find one and cook it..

Stop thinking about that, Draco. You're hungry. But there's land up ahead. Worry about food then.

Here it is now. Thank Salazar it was real! I let the wave take me to the shoreline, then got up, walked a little way, and fell into the sand. What! Sand!

With a start, I sit up, looking around. Shore, sand, tropical forest. This couldn't be...that island, I had left it..

"Bloody!" I swear, aloud. Guess I could tell Hermione of my success afterall.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really having fun with this. Doing POV's are very different, but I found it slightly harder to be Draco. I guess I think of him as putting up a tough front, but really being harmless- and a nicer guy when he wants to be. Maybe that isn't what others see him as, so if you'd like to review and tell me his characteristics- please do. I'd like to see what others think of him as. Anyway, I'm probably going to be writing this by alternating POV's. So once again, review and tell me what you think! -Oh, and if you were wondering, it's probably a HGDM fic, but still possibly a HGRW fic..you'll just have to wait and see (me too)! **


	3. Into The Dark, Spooky Forest

**Chapter Three: Into The Dark, Spooky Forest**

**A/N: I'd like to add a thanks to all of my reviewers- SlytherinPrincess5489, X-JANEY-X, hksux, iluvsmallville1, GryffindorPrincessofDarkness, and ShadowHexx771! I am _so _sorry this took awhile to post- for one thing, I was having trouble with writing this, and for another- school has been very busy (numerous projects that needed to get done..). So then, here's chapter three! **

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

_**Earlier, right after she had split up with Draco..**_

The nerve that he had! Ha, and he thought I would stick around with him after that? I'm much more than what he credits me for! I've been in this sort of situation before..

Oh, who was I kidding? Me, in this big, dark, spooky forest? Alone? Honestly! I sound pathetic. I've been in a forest before, and one much worse than this one. The Forbidden Forest..full of magnificent and terrible creatures and beasts..funny, it was almost better being there than here..at least you knew what to expect in that place. To a certain extent.

And what am I doing looking for people? Ugh, all of these doubts and fears..but honestly, if I ever could find anyone, they would probably be natives- fierce, wacko natives that would kill me on the spot with their fearsome spears. This wasn't such a great idea..but then, neither was Draco's! Swimming on the ocean? He'd die of dehydration alone! Hmph. He should have listened to me. Ha- and I had found life, alright!

Well, that last point isn't as great as it sounds. Life? Yeah- bugs. Evil, atrocious bugs that keep greedily biting me, and making me itch all over! It's awful! Why didn't I just swallow my pride and not leave Draco? Was it to show that I was brave and was right? Probably. I guess I can't argue with that. I get the title of Know-It-All..so what if I have a love for reading? And the power to retain information and write two-foot-long essays, when they only needed to be twelve inches? What was wrong with that? Besides, others had talents elsewhere..on the Quidditch field, for instance. Quidditch. If it's one thing I can't understand, and don't _want _to understand (which is very rare), it's that.

Oh now really! I'm thinking of Quidditch at a time like this! I guess it's better than thinking of how eerie this forest is. How quiet it is, except for the hummings and chirpings of bugs, and the noise I make from stepping over branches. How every shadow seems to be something- and why is it that I feel like someone is watching me? I know there's no one here- save the bugs. My lovely, pestering friends.

But if there isn't anyone else here except me..that was good..and bad. Good because no one was out here to attack me- bad because, well, there was no one out here. My point would be proven wrong. And that wasn't about to happen.

Oh bother! That little insensitive whelp! Calling me a Mudblood! I know that in one way, I don't care- that term came at me so often from him that one extra time it slips won't matter..but that last statement of his..really hurt. Not to mention angry. "_And really, you're not so bad..you're a clever Mudblood, at least_." And what really made me angry was the fact that it bothered me! Why should I even care what he says? I only care when my true friends are around- Harry, Ginny, Ron...ah, Ron..

Yeah, the one that had gotten us into this whole ordeal! Why did he always have to get so furious?

But, it was cute the way his ears turned red..Blast it, Hermione! I've got to forget about him- especially when my life is at stake! Considering he's partially responsible for this happening..and he isn't here anyway. Nothing special had happened between us. Because of Draco..!

Merlin. I think I'm just having trouble accepting the fact that I'm doomed to remain on this island for the rest of my life..with Draco as company. Well, depending on whether or not he had tried his plan out..I wonder if I'd be sad if he were to die, all alone, out in the middle of sea? Ha, I'd probably show some compassion, but hardly any for that insufferable Death Eater. But then, I would be awfully alone on this crummy paradise..

It's much cooler out now, considering it's practically night in this place! The place is so thick of trees, that you can hardly see the sky. But I think it's sunset..but I'm not completely sure.

I'm getting tired. And freaked out- every shadow seems to be some looming beast. It isn't in the slightest bit helping that I have nothing to defend myself with. Stupid me, for losing my wand. Hmph. It'd probably be nothing more than a useless strip of wood here, anyway. I mean, even apparation didn't work. Bloody. Was that a shadow I just saw in those bushes? My heart starts racing, but when I glance back at it, nothing is there. I guess I'm just hallucinating, and overly paranoid. Probably from lack of sleep. Yes, that has to be it. I have to keep rubbing my eyes every five seconds. This isn't good..I should find somewhere to sleep. That would be logical..but what if something would attack me unawares? Nonsense, though. Something could be lurking behind me right now, even in my awake state. Very reassuring thought, Hermione. Honestly, this isn't any fun talking to myself in my head. It makes me feel..crazy, or something.

I'm still so..tired. But I need to stay awake! I've got to find..others. And at least a safer spot to sleep at. Hmm..maybe analyzing my thoughts and feelings on Draco could help!

Oh yes. This could keep me awake for now. Even if in my very being, very essence, I hate him..I've got to admit how appealing he is. Gorgeous hair, prominent, deep blue eyes, tan, along with fairly toned muscles. He's also fairly smart. Smarter academically, compared to Harry and Ron..though I think Harry could exceed him when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't doubt for a second that Draco practices in the Dark Arts..what with him being close to Snape, and Lucius being his father. Hmm. He had the whole bad boy thing going on. I can't deny that that isn't hot. If Draco wasn't a Slytherin, and if he wasn't so full of himself, I think I would've been on to him the first day we met! But then, so would the rest of the school..

Did I truly hate him though? He had never really done anything to me? Other than calling me a Mudblood, and insulting me the whole time we've known each other..not really. Couldn't have helped that I've been friends with Ron and Harry, either- but that prat insulted them, too! Hmm..I think I'll conclude that no matter how brilliant and sexy he may be, he's never going to live up to Ron..he'll never be able to beat Ron's characteristics..besides that, Ron isn't even that bad-looking. I could even partially consider Ron to be sexier, with his adorable lopsided grin. Not sizzling hot, like Draco- but hot. In my eyes, anyway.

I hate these sort of thoughts. Of thoughts of who is hot and isn't..I mean, what kind of chance did I have with them? I'm just a stuck up know-it-all to them, with loads of bushy hair. Thank Merlin I had bewitched my teeth to shrink, at least.

I would've kept thinking these things, until something caught my eye. A light. An actual flicker of light, up ahead! In that..cave! Yes, cave! This had better not be hallucinations. This was too good to be true! There really were others on this island afterall! I could prove Draco wrong! But first, I had better investigate. You never know what it could be..still, I can't help but keep thinking that I was right all along. Well, now that I see some signs of civilization, anyway. There are other people here- other pairs of people, perhaps, that were doomed with the same curse. Or maybe it was an inhabited island, afterall! But I doubt that, I mean, there were hardly any other signs of life other than the bugs. Bloody bugs. And since when did I start using such crude language, anyway?

Stealthily, I move towards the source of light. It appears to cast shadows, but none of the shadows seem to resemble people. Maybe it wasn't people at all. Maybe just a fire, or something. But I'm a logical person- how could a fire start inside I cave without some creature- or human- creating it?

I approach the mouth of the cave, crouched down, hidden from view behind some bushes. Peering closely inside, there doesn't appear to be anything new. The flicker of light was still there- the source of it must be around the bend inside the cave's interior. I want to see what it is..but it could be dangerous! I need some sort of weapon..

Ah, a stick jutting up from that bush. That could work..not like it'd do much more than scracth someone..unless I was violent and accurate enough, then I could stab the person in the eye. Wait. Wasn't I here looking for others? Not attacking them..but just in case things get out of hand..well, I'll just take the stick anyway. Better than nothing.

Quietly, I sneak right inside the cave's entrance, then stop, alert for sounds or movement. Nothing, other than my own breathing. So far, so good. You know, this will all probably turn out like a Muggle novel- I sneak up and surprise the person, but instead they'll be right behind me and take me by surprise. Well _that _wouldn't surprise me at all.

Okay. Of all times, why must I be so nervous? I should be bold, the person who takes action without further thought. Just like a Gryffindor. But it wasn't working..what if someone really is sneaking up behind me? But I can't turn around to check, because then someone could come up and attack me from the front and..Merlin, they could ambush and surround me! If there was someone here at all..

And here's the bend. The flicker of light shone upon its rocky surface. Well..here it goes..

Crouching down as if I'm some predator, I edge in alongside the wall, and slowly- ever so slowly, creep along..and then suddenly pounce, with stick in hand. There's the source of light- some logs piled up together, crackling away merrily. And there's also..a mat? A mat! But nobody was around. That meant..there really _were _others here! Oh no..there were others here..what if they were bad people? But there only seems to be one..so maybe there's only one person around? And blast it! Nothing happened, other than me finding this place! No people! But was I really so eager to find someone else- other than Draco- on this island?

I just noticed how chilled I was. Shivering, I sit down close to the fire. Mind you, I still have the stick in hand, but keep it further away from the fire- wouldn't want my only weapon to become a pile of ashes.

The fire makes my eyes dry, and even more itchy with tiredness than ever. I can't sleep..I should at least wait for the person who was here to come..or just be alert for them.

But it's all just too much. I lay down, sleepily, onto the welcoming mat. Sleep overcomes me the instant I hit the ground.

* * *

Light. Sounds. Bugs humming, bugs buzzing about. Bugs disturbing my last few moments of sleep. 

Oh. Merlin. I have slept for this whole time! Something could have happened to me! Was I..still alive? I snap my eyes open and quickly sit up, taking in my surroundings. The pile of once burning logs now were a pile of ashes, smouldering. My 'weapon' was still clutched tightly in my hand.

Well, the surroudings are all the same, so I guess I'm alive. A positive way to start the day. But if I were dead, would I know it? Bah, Hermione, give it a rest. I've got to ignore myself sometimes, which is awfully hard to do- considering I'm me. Hmm...I'm surprised that no one had done something to me, unawares. What if they were hiding around the bend, or outside of the cave..? I guess I'd just have to look and find out.

I yawn, and stretch my arms out. Then I rub my eyes and get up. Cautiously, I walk around the bend. Nothing happened- no one appeared to be around. Then I step out of the cave. Still nothing. So much for finding others..but I had nothing to lose. I just have to find that person somewhere out here in the forest. On this island. But now I at least have evidence that there was someone else out here, someone else was in this forest- along with Draco and me.

_Ruuummmmble. _Good Godric, I'm starving. Wasn't there any food in this place? There wasn't one tropical fruit tree or anything around. Not one fish in the blasted ocean. But what if..this forest is lush, and nothing can grow without water..unless it rains often here..and this is pretty much is an enchanted island, so maybe it doesn't need water and rain..but what if there was some source of water around here? Maybe if I found a source, there would be fish swimming in it! And I could _eat_! Amazing what hunger could do to a girl. And at the least, I'd have a source of water to drink from. That could keep me living twice as long as I would without water. And I would also be able to bathe! That would be nice, I'm filthy from going through the mud and branches and whatever else lies within this forest.

Not really thinking about it, I start to walking along, to who knows where. Nothing exciting seems to be popping out at me. No animals, no people. And it's getting hot out. Ah, cool water would be bliss..if only I could find some! Or I could just go out into the ocean..it'd be salty, but I'm sure it's cool.

Just as I'm thinking about water, I hear a rushing kind of noise. A noise that only _water _would make!

I run towards where the noise is coming. I end up in a clearing, and spot a pool of water- a waterfall set into a cliff cascading down into it. Oh yes. How lucky was I to find this? Now Draco and I wouldn't suffer of dehydration! Oh. That's right- he's out on sea, somewhere..

I squat down along the edge of the water, peering down at my reflection. I'm about to dip my toes in, when something catches my eye out in the middle of the pond. Something is in the water..

I stand up and quickly back away, my heart pounding, stick in hand. What if it was some sort of monster, like the squid in the lake at Hogwarts? Well..if it was- I wasn't about to take any chances. Though the stick probably couldn't fend off a sea creature..

It's about to emerge from the water! I take another step back, and raise my stick, ready.

As the thing emerges I shut my eyes and scream, all the while throwing my stick in the thing's direction. I hear a yelp- wait, a human yelp? Oops..

I open my eyes and see an elderly man, who was rubbing his head. The stick had left an angry red mark on his mostly bald head. Once again, oops.

"Er, sir, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Who are you? What're you doing here?"

Just then I remembered how it must probably be shocking to see another person on this island- as it was shocking for me to see him. "I'm Hermione, and I was sent here with someone else to this island and I-"

Cut off again. "You know that you just threw a stick at me?" he says, accusingly.

"What?" I say, defensively. "It's just as odd to see someone here as it is for you to see me. I thought you were something else and-" Can't the blasted man just let me explain myself? Sure, I should respect my elders, but _honestly_. This man was getting on my nerves. And what was an old guy doing here? I thought it'd be someone more like my age. Not _this._

"Sent here, you say?" He continues to look at me, with distrust in his eyes.

"Yes," I say, annoyed. "WIth another person my age- Draco. We- er, I, think that..well, maybe you wouldn't understand.."

"If you think I'm not a wizard, then you're wrong," He says, flatly.

"Oh, well, you never know-" I'm getting tired of interrupted!

"Well, I am. So..did you happen to come here with that young man by coming across a statue? If you did, the statue is cursed-" My mood was not to be tested, whether from an old man or not. Oh sure, I usually treat teachers and elder in the utmost respect- but this man was most disrespectful.

"The statue is cursed, and sent Draco and I here because we hate each other. We have to fall in love to get away," I say, matter-of-factly.

"_Don't _interrupt me!" He says, angrily. Well, he should have stopped interrupting me in the first place!

"Anyway," he continues, "Yes, the thing you speak of is true. It happened to us, too. Or so we think."

"You and who?" I ask.

"This girl I was with, and absolutely hated. We just didn't get along. But.." he pauses, as if in deep thought. "She isn't around anymore. She left by raft out to sea and never returned."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. What if that had happened to Draco?

"How long ago..?"

"Many, many years ago." He looks away, then laughs. "I've been here for who knows how long, but I went to Hogwarts..did you go there, too?"

"Yeah, we just got here," I say. "It's 1997.."

"What!" he says, startled. "1997? That's impossible! Hogwarts was founded centuries before that!"

"What!" It was my turn to be disbelieving. "_You _were at Hogwarts at the time it was founded? How did you ever live that long?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You don't age here!" He snapped.

"Um, how old were you when you left..?"

"Okay, you age- but you don't die. We're immortal!"

"And how do you know that?"

"I haven't died, have I? How else could I have lived for so long?"

"But in a way, you have aged," I point out.

He says nothing. Apparently he doesn't like to be wronged. But then, neither do I.

I add, "Didn't you say that girl left a long time ago? Isn't that an awful long time on sea..?"

"Okay, I lied. She died."

"You just said-!"

"She killed herself. Jumped off of a cliff." This is all too surreal. None of this made sense! We couldn't die, yet the girl died- but you don't technically die, that man has been here since the founding of Hogwarts..supposedly.

"How..?"

"You can't die naturally. Just if you choose to, or by accident."

"Oh." Nothing else was said for a long stretch of time. Merlin. You literally are trapped here for all of eternity! That cursed poem!

The old man, still in the water, started to grow restless. He was muttering stuff, his eyes were darting all over the place, and he was fidgeting in the water.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"I..I just can't take it!" He screams. "I've been here for centuries, alone, alive. And I'll be here forever! Because she died! It's all of her fault!"

I say, resonably, "You hated her though, too."

"But she left me here, on this island! Alone!" What was he talking about? I was right here, talking to him!

"You're just a figment of my imagination, " he says, crazed. "I can't have been here for that long- bloody, for centuries? No, impossible..it's not real. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Without another word, he plunges down into the water. I step back, open mouthed, shocked. He splashes for a minute, but then stops. His body rose up, and floated on the water,facedown,lifeless.

Oh Merlin. This was all insane. I scream, terrified, then rush back through the woods, wanting to get away as far as possible from that man. Away. This was all just too much. Where was Draco when I needed him? Why couldn't I just have not met that man? Why?

Suddenly, I tear out of the woods, back on the shore. I continue to run, madly, not knowing where I'm going. Before I know it, I see someone. Draco. He was alive, right there. I blindly run towards him. And before I know it, I'm in his arms, crying.

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering about 2003, I was thinking that Harry's first year was technically in 1997- so that would make it 2003. Correct me if I'm wrong. Also, please review! -2003 is what I had originally, but thanks to aquamarine, I've corrected it.

* * *

**


	4. Brilliant

**Chapter Four: Brilliant **

**A/N: My thanks goes out those who have reviewed: GyffindorPrincessofDarkness, ShadowHexx771, iluvsmallville1, HanSolosBabe4eva, SlytherinPrincess5489, and zandrarose! I appreciate your reviews so much! Once again, I procrastinated and didn't finish this as soon as I would have liked. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I like the way it is..**

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV**

Af first I was bewildered. She had just come out of nowhere, running like a madwoman towards me! I suppose the only good thing that came out of this was that I didn't have to put in any effort to go into the forest and look for her. This is odd..and I really hate to admit it, but it seems to be comforting to have her in my arms...except for her sobbing on my shoulder. It's getting quite damp.

Eventually she grows quiet, then extricated herself from my arms.

I say, calmly, "So, what happened?"

She sighs. "It's a long story."

"Do tell." Maybe I'm pressing a bit too much here, but hey- I wanted to know what happened.

"Well, you know how it all started. I had gone into the forest to look for others.."

"And?"

"And..I did find someone. He spoke of a similar curse, and came on the island with someone else, too- a girl..both of them hated each other," she says, quietly. This wasn't Hermione at all. Some odd, foreign person. Her, quiet? I suppose I'll have to act like I usually do and see if that gets any results.

"So?" Is all I say.

"So! Are you telling me you don't get it?" She says, angrily. Results found. Now this was more like the Hermione, a.k.a. Know-It-All, I knew.

"Get what?" I say, playing along.

It just makes her angrier. "Don't you see! It's the curse that dragged them here, too! The same damn, bloody curse!"

I pause, and say in a way to provoke her, "You didn't have to curse to say that we're under a curse."

"Oh, how very brilliant and witty you are," she says, sarcastically.

"Of course I am. And anyway, you're going to believe that nonense? There's still some logical explanation, I'm sure..funny. Aren't you the logical one?" Look, I might have agreed with her earlier on about the curse and everything, but I'm not going to completely give in that easily. It all just sounded too fake!

"How do I get this through that thick skull of your's? We're witches and wizards, can _anything _be logical through magic? Why does a tea cup turn into a mouse if we only mutter some odd word and tap it with a stick? Can you honeslty say that you can explain that?"

I forgot that once she got into that arguing mode of her's, which she was in quite often, she never left it. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get her back to her old self, afterall.

"Well," I point out, mockingly, "Can you _honestly _explain why you were crying and running around like a maniac?"

She says nothing, but gives me her trademark frosty glare. How could I have forgotten about that?

"So, are you going to tell me the rest of what you were explaining?" I add, more politely. I did really want to know, afterall. She was a Gryffindor, and weren't they brave? Ha, apparently not. I, on the other hand, can take on anything. Except for living my father's name and becoming a Death Eater. Sure..the Dark Lord is great, powerful. But is it really worth it to follow him? I'll bow down to no one!

She rolls her eyes. "Honestly."

"Please?"

She rolls her eyes again, but then says, "The man was...ancient. Literally. He's been here since the founding of Hogwarts..which is _ages_, as I'm sure you know."

"What!" I say, astonished. "That's impossible!"

"Not when you're under the curse.."

"Oh no," I groan. "You're literally here for all of eternity?"

"Yes, and you still age- but you don't die."

"Wicked," I say, a look of glee upon my face. We have a power even the Dark Lord himself couldn't achieve- well, in the worst possible way did we have this power...but..

"You think it's _wicked_ to be immortal? You're stuck with someone you hate! Forever! Besides, you can die. I saw him..die. Yes, you can live forever, but he chose..not to."

I shrug. "But you don't _have _to die. That's the point. The man must've been crazy. Why else would someone want to die? And all I have to do is go on the other side of the island- then neither of us will see each other at all. The island is big enough for the both of us, right?" Immortality was something hard to pass up on. It sounded a lot better than falling in love with her, returning to Hogwarts as a mortal, _and_ as a lovesick fool. Immortality sounded a lot better than dying. Yes, immortality was looking a lot better.

"Now really! You are horrible!"

"What? You think it's wrong to like living forever?"

"Don't you care about the people you love?" She hissed. "They're more important than living for forever! They'll be dead and gone, and what good would that do for us? Don't you just want to see them again? If not for one last time?"

"And what people would that be?" I ask. Not like I really cared about anyone else. Except for myself, and I suppose Hermione- she was my one-way ticket out of here, if need be. No, scratch that. I don't care about her..I don't think I do..

"There's no one you care about?" She says, disbelieving.

"Nope." Sounds pathetic, but it's mostly true. My mother and father don't take on their roles of being parents too well- though my mum worries way too much over me. And my friends- Crabbe and Goyle? They're buffoons! They're only convienient because they do all of my bidding. Other than that, what friends?

After a time, Hermione says, "I could never live without seeing Harry or Ron again. It's just..impossible."

"They're not that great," I retort. "Really, all they seem to do is use you so they can get acceptable grades on their homework."

"They do _not _use me!" She says, angrily. "Well...they do, but not always. They're loyal, and are great friends! Can you say that of Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No, because actually- I use them. Instead of being the one that's used."

She rolls her eyes. "You're unbelievable." So? Was that a bad thing? But I don't say that. I'ts not as if I take pleasure in pointing out all of the bad aspects that people see in me.

I try to change the subject and ask, "So, how did the man die?"

"He just went mad..and..he drowned himself."

"That's it? And that sent you running? Thought it would have been a bit more disturbing than that."

"What? You would've hung around to watch a lifeless body float in a pond? Yes, I'm sure you would've admired the smell of a rotting corpse only days later!" She says, sarcastically.

"Wait- say that again. A pond? Here?" Water. It reminded me of how remarkably thirsty I was.

"Yes, but there is no way I'm going back there! Couldn't tell you where it was, anyway."

"But we need water! You can't say you're not thirsty! What's more important- your life, or some dead body in the water?"

"The water would be tainted with death!" Tainted with death? Okay..

It's my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, better that water than our _deaths_!"

"We can't die, anyway," She says, coldly. "We're immortal, remember? We don't die from things like this!"

I frown. "How do you know that we won't die from thirst and starvation?"

"I don't," She sniffs, "But I'm positive we won't. We don''t die from sickness, and I'm pretty sure eating and drinking is apart of sickness." This is pointless in arguing with someone that has to be right about everything. But this was our lives at stake, and I'm not about to take any chances. We were going to find that pond. We needed to.

"Could also be a very good way to die!" I say, angrily. "This is no time to argue! We need water!"

"Point is," She says, huffily, "I'm not taking you back there. Not while that man's body is floating in it. And as I said, I don't know where it is!"

"Then we can find it!" I say, hoarsely. My throat was getting drier by the second. "Please, Hermione, let's just go and look for it.." This was insane. I, Draco Malfoy, had to beg someone! This was all too frustrating.

"No! I told you already, I don't even know where the place is, and I'm sure we won't die! There's no way I'm about to.." She goes on and on. I had to do something to shut her up! I grab her shoulders and lock my lips on to her's, furiously snogging her. When I let go, she stands there, breathless.

I honestly don't know what had come over me- but it was a good way to shut her up. I'm more surprised to find that I enjoyed it. And that she turned out to be a pretty good kisser. Where did she get her experience..? No, I would rather not know. These thoughts are starting to scare me..

"I.."

"What?" I taunt. "Never kissed someone before?"

"Yes, I have but-" She stops in midsentence, then glares at me- probably only now realizing what just took place. "I- you-"

"Whatever." I say, but wonder who it was that she did kiss. Why did I care so much? "Now, can we go?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she only nods. Nothing more said, we set off quietly into the forest, in search of water.

Still, I can't get over the fact of how brilliant of a kisser she actually is.


	5. Once Again

**Chapter Five: Once Again**

**A/N: Thanks SO much to ShadowHexx771, HRInuyashaFan16, Cndylvr697, iluvsmallville1, AllApologies, and LeTea for reviewing! Sorry for the late update, once again. I can't guarantee I'll be updating in this next week..I just got a job, and it's my last (and busiest) week of school (semester tests). After this next week, however, there will be NO MORE late updates, unless I get writer's block, which I hope I won't. Now please, here is Chapter FIVE! **

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

I think this is pointless. We don't _need _water, and he didn't _need _to kiss me. Why did he? I guess it was a way to shut me up- and sadly, it worked. Damn, he is a good kisser, too. But wait- just wait a minute! I was reserving my lips for that kind of kiss from Ron, not Draco! I've already kissed Krum _and _McLaggen- but both were only ploys to get that irresistable redhead jealous! But no, he goes off into a dark and shadowy corner to have a snog fest with Lavender..curse her! Ha, they aren't seeing each other anymore, anyway. Serves her right.

What did that kiss mean? And why didn't I stop him? I thought I liked Ron. I still _do _like Ron...don't I? I just want to go somewhere, alone, and analyze my thoughts and feelings. They're all mixed up now, thanks to the blasted snog I shared with Draco! But my feelings shouldn't be...I was so sure that I would always fall for Ron.. actually, I had. But now..I can't honestly say that. Sure, we argue a lot. Share shouting matches. But it was more like fighting as if we were an old couple, and somehow, those arguments made me like him even more. We're close, and we had something. But I really can't quite put my finger on it, thanks to who I thought was my arch-nemesis that I snogged! No. I didn't kiss him- the git kissed me!

And I know what I am feeling right now! Angry! I just want to break something..I want to scream!

Instead, I do something less violent and much more satisfactory. I stop and turn towards Draco, who also stops and is about to say something. But before he can, I raise my hand and slap him across the face! An angry red mark appears where I had hit him. Ah..I already feel loads better. Just as I had when I slapped him in my third year.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" He says, smarting.  
"For kissing me, you slimy git!" I say, angrily, then storm off up ahead of him.

He catches up to me and remarks, "You didn't stop me, did you?" Did he have to point out the obvious? And be right? Honestly.

"You- you hate me! I hate you! What kind of kiss was that? The kiss of death!" Well, I don't really hate him. And I'm not sure if he hates me- but still, that was one of the most inapproriate times to just randomly grab someone and start snogging them! Least of all to someone as dignified as me!

"Oh, come off it! You know it wasn't like that. I..don't actually know why I did what I did. It was just a kiss, anyway. It didn't mean anything. I swear." It didn't mean anything. Was that what I had wanted to hear? But then, why was there a sickening feeling in my stomach from hearing those words?

"Good," I say, huffily. Just because I liked that one moment of kissing him, didn't mean I liked him. I still like Ron..I still like Ron...

He stops and looks me in the eye, then smirks. "I got you all out of sorts, didn't I?"

"I- er- no you didn't!" Obvious lie.

"Don't lie." Of course he knew it was a lie! Act cool, Hermione. Act cool.

"I- well, maybe you did," I say, flustered. So much for acting cool. "But would you still be sane if someone you thought as an enemy starts kissing you?"

"Maybe not," he replies, then grins. "Did you need another kiss to make you sane?" What! This isn't the reaction I was expecting! My heart is pounding. Oh no! Would he kiss me again? And if I did, would I have the willpower to stop him? I can't let him kiss me, not again! Then I would never be able to get out of this- these good _feelings_ that I've suddenly developed for him! And Draco is not one I'm about to fall for. No. I just can't..Look at it this way, Hermione. He's in Slytherin, he's dishonest, unloyal, cunning, and an absolute hater of 'Mudbloods' like me! Merlin, could I honeslty fall in love with someone like him? What chance would I have with him, anyway?

"No, I don't think so," I answer, nervously. Since when did I wind up in this sort of situation with him, of all people? Once it would have been easy to ignore him. Now..I'm not so sure.

"Come on, Hermione," he says, huskily, "You want another kiss, and we both know it." He must be trying to mess with me and my mind. And he's doing this very well. _Too_ well, for my own comfort.

I gulp. "Cut it out. I know you're kidding." He had _better _be kidding.

"Am I?" This is starting to freak me out. What if he really wasn't kidding? I scoot on ahead, but he grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him. He just stares at me and says nothing, a look of.._yearning _in his eyes. Merlin. This can't be happening.

"No- I mean yes, you are kidding. And I do _not _need another kiss from you. I'll just be waiting for one from someone like Ron. Someone like Ron who can match you at your best, even when they're not at their best! Besides..why would you want to kiss me? You said that kiss didn't mean anything. I'm sure you can find someone else more worthwhile to snog." Saying that him at his best wasn't even as good as Ron's normal wasn't exactly called being nice. But since when was Draco nice, either?

"Maybe I was lying about it not meaning anything to me. And how're you ever going to see your precious Ron again without falling in love with me?" He got me on that one.

"There still must be another way," I say, obscurely. I highly doubt there are any loopholes now. It would be so much easier if there were, though. But would it be so bad if I did fall for him? He could be charming sometimes, and not always so arrogant..it was nice to be comforted and in his arms when I was crying earlier..he is extremely sexy and- as I found out against my will eariler- an extremely good kisser. What girl wouldn't fall for that?

And I know the answer to that- someone smart and sensible like me. He's practically a Death Eater, Hermione- and hates your best friends with a fiery passion. And besides that- your friends hate him back with that same fiery passion. Argh, I have got to stop talking to myself in third person.

"And what other way is that?" He says that as if he's pissed. I guess I would be too if I was rejected from a kiss.

"I don't know!" I say, frustrated. "How about we stop arguing and continue to search for that place with the water?"

"If you knew where it was," he replies, coolly, "We would have been there ages ago. It'll be nightfall by the time we reach it!"

For the first time, I don't snap back. "Could you please just leave me alone? We'll find it..eventually." I'm suddenly just tired, and don't feel in the mood to argue. I'm not in the mood to waste my breath on conversing with him anymore. I would rather just run away from him, and sleep..or at least be alone. But I can't get away from him. And I don't have enough time to figure out why I have feelings for this bloke at all. Curse him! Oh. That's right. I almost forgot- we're already cursed! Bloody hell!

I'm about ready to slap him again- but I restrain myself and instead settle for punching a tree. Bad idea.

"OUCH!" I scream out loud, my hand throbbing.

He smirks again, which make me all the more angrier. "What are you looking at?" I say, angrily.

"Moody, aren't we? What is it, your time of the month?"

I choose to ignore his last comment. "Guess what I pictured that tree to be?" I pause, but don't leave enough room for him to get a word in. "Your face!"

"What is it that makes you hate me so much?" He asks, pained.

"You- you're ruining me! All because of us being trapped on this bloody island, and us having to fall in love! And then you start snogging me- and that- you can't do that!" I'm panicking. I know I am, but I'm helpless to do anything about it.

"But I did."

"Exactly!" I'm about ready to storm off and away from him, once again. But once again, he grabs my wrist to spin me around towards him.

"Hermione, you can't just run away again. And I'm not about to let you run off again.." He pauses, then continues. "I won't kiss you unless you want me to, and I'm not trying to 'ruin' you. So please, can we continue the search for the water? Then, if you want, I can go off somewhere else and never bother you again. So until then, how about you try and pull yourself together?" He says this, gently. I search into his eyes- he's telling the truth. My initial panic is ebbing away.

"Okay," I sigh. "Let's look. But I don't know where to start looking. And we have already been looking for ages."

"We're in the middle of a forest. We're lost. You were lost when you found it, too. We'll find it sooner or later," he says, reassuringly. We start walking in some random direction, walking over and around rocks, logs, and bushes. This forest is dreadfully thick and full of trees, which is a rather stupid statement. Of course, if there were few trees, it wouldn't be a forest, would it?

I manage a small smile. "You mean later than sooner."

"Well, we'll find it sometime, right?" I hope so. I'm so tired. Have I mentioned that yet?

Silence surrounds us for a time, apart from the occasional rustle of leaves and the snapping of twigs as we walk upon them. It hasn't been long since I was feeling angry and panicked, but already I was calm. I guess Draco is okay when he's not being his usual self, and when he isn't in that strange mood of wanting to kiss me..and/or do worse, unimaginable things. That was probably what had mostly freaked me out.

"Bugs," Draco mutters, after awhile, to himself. "Of all the living things in this world, it had to be bugs."

"I forgot to mention that. Apart from finding that man, I had found bugs. Just what we need, eh?"

He stops to gaze at me. "Just what I need." If I'm not as crazy as I was earlier, I would have thought that he had more of a hidden meaning in that. Hopefully not.

"Right," is all I say.

"Look, Hermione, I-"

I grow rigid. "Quiet, I think I hear something." It's the familiar noise of rushing water! Finally! I honestly didn't think we'd ever find it..

"Draco!" I say, excitedly. "It's water!" We start to run towards the noise. I'm excited, because I'm secretly as thirsty as Draco is..but I'm not about to let on to it. Even though I am running excitedly towards it..bah.

Out of the blue I stop. I almost forgot about the man in the water..suddenly my thirst is forgotten.

Draco was still running towards the sound when I had stopped, but he turns around and runs back towards me. "What?" he asks.

"It's..that man. I don't really want to see him."

"He's dead, he won't jump out at you. And it's not like the body has rotted yet-"

"Please," I say, starting to feel sick.

"Hermione, I'm here, too. Nothing will happen. If it makes you feel better, I'll go check it out first."

"No..I'll..go with you." He nods and takes my hand, but I don't protest. We press on, but instead we walk.

As we're about to reach the clearing and the waterfall, I clench my teeth and close my eyes shut. Just because I went still didn't mean I wanted to see such an awful sight. I could just..drink while keeping my eyes shut. Yeah! That's what I'll do..

We stop. I'm guessing we're in the clearing now.

"There's nothing here except for water."

"What?" I snap my eyes open. Here's the place- with the water gushing into the pond but- no body. No old man.

"Are you sure there was an old man here at all?" He's doubting me. But I can't have been hallucinating- I wasn't tired or anything. I know he was here...he _drowned _here, for Merlin's sake.

"Yes, there was," I insist. "Maybe there's something...down there. Like the giant squid."

"He's obviously been here for awhile, though. Wouldn't that mean he would have figured out that there was something in this pond? I mean, you said he had emerged from the water, didn't you?"

There's a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Yes..if he was real..but I know he was! I'm sure of it.." Great. I'm starting to doubt myself as well.

"Hmm." He pauses. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's drink up!"

"But what if there's bacteria in it or something?" I ask, my Know-It-All self asks. "I'm not about to drink stale water."

"Look at it! It's clear enough," He answers, patiently.

"Fine," I give in. We both kneel down to take a sip. Pure, fresh, lovely water. Yes..my throat feels better already!

Still, I can't help but wonder- what happened to that man? Were there unexplainable forces here at work? Were there even more people here that we don't know about? Was he really a figment of my imagination..?

I wonder even more about Draco. Deep down, I know we now have something. But what that is, I can't quite put my finger on it..

* * *

**A/N: I know, not an awful lot of romance yet- but they both need some time to realize the feelings they're developing towards the other. So just be patient with me please! And also, review!**


	6. If You Could

**Chapter Six: If You Could**

**A/N: A BIG thanks to AllApologies, ShadowHexx771, iluvsmallville1, and SlytherinPrincess5489 for reviewing! Now, after a long wait, here's chapter six! So..READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Draco's POV**

Ah, the water was great. And so is she.

Of course, I'm sure you know who the 'she' I'm refering to is. Not as if there are millions to choose from on this island..but I'm straying from the point.

I don't know why, but I suddenly have an attraction for her. Probably thanks to her not shutting up, and because of the snog we shared because of that. Don't get me wrong, though. I've snogged many people, many of them more attractive than her. But I'm not saying that Hermione is completely unattractive. Actually, she's quite cute. Her hair is unmanageable, but it wasn't all that bad. She was buck-toothed in the past, but she got that taken care of, leaving her with a brilliant smile. She had an average figure; her cleavage wasn't the best I've seen, but she wasn't completely flat-chested. And her eyes. Well, they aren't particularly special, but they are friendly. They are lively. They also had a trace of stubborness in them..

Overall, she wasn't so bad. The physical aspect of her, anyway. Her personality, however, is another story.

She's stubborn! Argumentative! Perfect for someone who wanted to be..what was it that Muggles called them? Loyures? That's how it sounds out loud, anyway. But yes, that would be the perfect occupation for her, out there in the Muggle world.

Still, she can also be kind. Friendly. Charming, even. It's harder for me to see that side of her though, because she doesn't show that side of her for me often. Why? Well, you already know. It's not like we've been the best of friends throughout the years. And it's not like she'll warm up to me over a period of a few days, even under the circumstances that we're in.

And don't get me wrong. This whole thing is just a crush, and it hopefully won't develop into anything more. I just have to avoid anymore physical contact between her lips and mine. It'll be easy..I hope. But who was I kidding? I don't think I'll have the willpower to avoid her and her lips..

But there's still that one, tiny factor. I told her that I would leave if she wanted me to. My fault, all of it. And I regret that I ever offered that option. But I'll hold to my word, and praise Salazar if she allows me to remain with her. Sadly, this isn't even a matter of getting out of this place anymore. It was a matter that..I like her. A little more than that, as I'm sure you know. Have I mentioned that yet? But really- how could I have ever developed a crush for a _Mudblood_?

Right now we're still near the pool of water, the waterfall cascading down into it. We're relaxed, sitting alongside the pool with our bare feet dabbling in the water. It's sunset, but we can only see the reddish sky, because the trees block our view of the horizon. It's fairly hot out, but with the sun going down, it's becoming cooler. It's all very peaceful. A typical paradise. It's all very nice, but I'm starting to really miss home. Home meaning Hogwarts. Surprising, isn't it? You wouldn't think that one who lives in a manor would prefer an old castle, but alas! My parents probably don't miss me. And I certainly don't miss them. I guess I miss the surroundings that I'm very familiar with..the Great Hall, the dungeons (Snape is my favourite professor. Only Snape and Dumbledore do I have any respect for, when it comes to teachers). Yes, I miss it all.

"So, you've pulled yourself together, and we have found water!" I say, in a falsely cheery voice. "I guess it's up to you now on whether or not you want me to go." Please, just give me another chance.

"Well.." She says, clearly thinking about it. That makes me partially hopeful, and annoyed. Hopeful because she might accept me, eventually. Annoyed because she had to think about it! I might be a fool that has this pathetic crush on a girl, but really! I know she feels at least something for me..pardon my cockiness, but who wouldn't?

"You haven't tried to kiss me since you said that. I guess..I guess I don't mind if you stay. Besides, wouldn't we both become insane if we were alone out here on this island? I would, anyway."

I give her a genuine smile. "Me too. I would go insane." Because I'd be alone, without you. Great. I keep thinking about her. It's almost all too much, even for me. Athough I'm the one thinking these thoughts..but this is brilliant! I now know that she does probably have something for me, or at least we're on the verge of some kind of friendship. Friendship is a good start..then it moves on to friends with benefits. And it moves along from there.

She gives me a small smile, and then says, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. We'll find something to do.." What I wouldn't give for that something to be snogging. Or at least a kiss. But I'm not about to press her for that. Not for now, anyway.

"Yeah.." She pauses, and then asks, "Draco, do you think I was hallucinating earlier? I was kind of crazed, maybe. But I know what I saw.." She's a smart, sensible girl. I don't think she could have been hallucinating. But what could have happened to the body? I suppose it might have submerged into the murky depths of this water, but I would really not like to think about it. That could be..or something could have eaten it. Or dragged it off somewhere. Either way, it all sounds creepy to me, if he was here in the first place. If he wasn't..well, that's something else.

"I don't know," I answer, finally. "But either way, we're no closer to getting off of this island. But if that man was there, at least we'd almost be immortal..endless possibilities."

"Endless possibilities," Hermione echoes. Yes, in speaking of endless possibilities, what would you say to the possibility of me snogging you again? Hmm. I'm not quite dumb enough to say what I'm thinking. Yet.

"I have an idea," I say, suddenly. Maybe if there was more of a romantic feel, she'd want to kiss me. Or snog, which would be even better. Bloody. Is that all I wanted to do? Did I like her for who she was at all? But I know the answer to that- I do. She's brilliant, and pretty good-looking. She has a great personality..sometimes. But right now, my mind is too intent on wanting to kiss her. It'll stay that way until I do.

"What?" she asks.

"You'll see," I reply, getting up, offering my hand. She takes it, and I help her up. We then charge on into the depths of the forest. In some random direction, of course. I didn't know this place any better than she did..

I guess the waterfall and sunset was a marvelous romantic setting, but we needed something different. More..breathtaking. And where? Well, we'll just have to find it. If we can ever get out of this tangled mess of trees in what was nearly pitch black..

"Draco," she says, calmly, "You realize that we can hardly see anything?" I just noticed that we were still holding hands. Maybe she likes me afterall..

"We won't run into anything. You can see the shape of the tree right before you're about to run into it."

"That makes me feel all the more better," she replies, sarcastically. Though she says that in a more..friendly way, without an edge, at least.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"You know that I know no better than you as to where we're going?"

"Er, no I didn't. But thanks for informing me, now that we're somewhere in the middle of a forest, lost, again. At least it isn't my fault this time.."

I laugh. "We'll get out of here eventually. Then we hopefully won't have to ever come back in here again."

"I doubt that'll ever happen. But I'm beginning to like this forest."

"And why is that? You only seem frustrated whenever we're in here."

"Well, we always seem to end up getting along a bit more, eh? And, surprisingly, we aren't arguing right now." We've only been in this forest together once, and that was earlier. But I suppose she was right. Already she's started to warm up to me. And I suppose that for her, I'm becoming less..what I usually am. And more..human.

"I guess you're right," I say, smiling. It was rather pointless though, you can barely see anything in the dark.

We remain silent for awhile, trudging on ahead to..who knows where. Well, not trudging. More like _stumbling _on ahead.

Finally, we see some light among the brush. I pick up my pace and move towards it. Once we're there, we walk out of the brush to see..an amazing sight.

We were standing on a cliff, which was jutted out over the sea. We must have been in the forest for awhile, because the sun was down, and a crescent moon was there to take its place. It was a starry night, with not a cloud in the sky.

"It's..beautiful," Hermione says, breathless. "Did you know of this place?"

"Not until now, no," I reply. This was an impressive view. I let go of her hand and walk to the edge of the cliff.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"You could fall!" That's extraordinary. Her, concerned for my well-being? But I know better than that. We see each other differently now.

"I won't," I reply, confidently, looking down. We were far above the sea, but it didn't make me nauseous. I'm not one of those people who are afraid of heights.

"Come here," I say. She hesistates, but joins me. I hear her take a sharp intake of breath as she looks down.

"I-I'm not that f-fond of heights," She says, shakily. I step behind her, and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. She doesn't protest.

"See? Now if you do fall, we'll fall together."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," She says, but her tension seems to lessen anyway. She snuggles closer to me. It's very nice.

Before I stop to think about it, I turn her around and give her a light kiss. That was all it was. Innocent enough, right? But before I can tilt my head back, she kisses me back. I wasn't expecting this, but I let her. Have I ever mentioned that she's a good kisser? Well, if I haven't, she is.

It gets to the point where we're snogging, and I want to taste her- or as one would so politely put it, jam my tounge down her throat. I gently try to pry her mouth open wider, but she refuses to let me. I relent and tilt my head back, breathing hard. That was by far the best snog I have ever had in a good while. It would've been even better yet if she would have let me taste her..

"I.." I start.

"No, you don't need to apologize. It's just that.." Hermione pauses. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really like you now."

"Well, I really like you, too. But then why..?"

"It's just that.." There she goes, interrupting me again! "If you could, could you just give me some time?"

"Time! Why? It isn't hard to figure out if you like someone or not, and you just admitted that you did!"

"But you don't understand," Hermione says, quietly. "You know how I feel about Ron, and I still feel that way. It's just that..the bloke never got around to admitting what he felt for me, and I never got around to telling him how I felt. It holds me back from completely liking you. And now you hold me back from completely liking him." I guess that's true, I knew there was always some romance between them, even though they were the only two who couldn't figure that out for themselves. Until now, but neither of them completely know how the other feels. And somehow that holds her back! That makes me angry, but it also makes me pleased to know that I also hold her back from liking Ron the way she did. Overall, it still makes me angry. And hurt because I'm not good enough for her. Ron..bloody Ron is in the way!

"Look," I say, impatiently, "I know you're tied up about Ron. But where is he right now? And what's he going to do when we're millions of miles away from him! Besides, we're supposed to fall in love to get out of here. So why don't you just make up your mind about me! That way we can both get out of here!"

"Is that all that you want?" She says, coldly. "To get out of here? Is that all you care about?" Great. Now she thinks I don't care about her at all, but that I only want to get off this island..which I do. But I care about her! And that's the point.

"That's not what I meant," I say, quickly. "I meant that-"

"I know your intentions now. So just save it for someone who cares! Which I doubt, because no one could care for you- considering you don't care about _them_!" I don't say anything else, because I have nothing more to say. She obviously doesn't want to hear it. But instead of her storming off, it's me. I walk away, not once looking back. I couldn't care less if I ever see her again- which I guess she was right. I don't care. Not anymore.

Funny. I was the one that ended up walking away, but this time, I was the jerk. Great move. I just ended up leaving both of us hurting. But I'll relieve her stress. She can go on liking Weasel, or Potter, or whoever the hell she likes! I'm not going to wait around for her to like me, because it's usually me the person has to wait on. I'm not used to it, what's that word..rejection. But I'm not about to get used to it. I'll somehow get back to Hogwarts by myself, where every girl will want me! Every Slytherin girl, at least. There are many to choose from, and most of them better than THAT Mudblood..

I honestly wish I could believe that.


	7. Silencio

**Chapter Seven: Silencio**

**A/N: THANKS TO: ShadowHexx771, ObnoxiouslyPeachyTwit2008, pobrediabla, and bluehazegrl!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Love is so strange. It's something that's foreign to me, and it's powerful. What was love? Lusting after someone? Someone that's your best friend, but something a bit more than that? Was it a feeling? Did it mean that both people cared deeply for each other? Could you hate someone so much that you loved them? It's all too questionable.

I suppose there're two kinds of loves: the kind of love you felt for one particular person..and the love you feel for your family, your friends. The second kind of love is something I'm familiar with. The first kind..I don't know. Have I ever felt that way for anyone? Harry? Ron? Draco? Maybe it's someone I haven't even met yet. Who knows?

I loved Harry and Ron to the death, but I'm sure it's that family sort of love. We've all been best mates for years. We've been through many situations where we could have easily died, but we've survived either by quick thinking or simply by sheer dumb luck. We've all had our ups and downs, and I've particularly had many ups and downs with Ron. We always argue, whether it over something stupid or serious. There were many opprotunities that could have permanently ruined our friendship, but it has never shattered. We've been through some tough times together..but was that love?

I've recently taken an interest to Draco, despite the fact that we've been enemies for years. Funny, I remember that not too long ago, I never would have imagined me wanting to kiss such a "disgrace of a wizard." But I've heard that grave situations always bring out the best and worst in everyone. Maybe this brought the best out in Draco. And I guess I learned to like that side of him. Well, until I realized that side may not be out because he likes me, but instead because wanted off of this island. I kind of deserve it, though. If I knew any better, I would have seen that coming.

I don't know what I think of him now. Maybe he did care- but it's not like I had given him a chance to say what he had meant to say. Maybe he didn't care at all. Honestly, I don't know. I didn't handle that situation all too well..I suppose I officially fancy him now, alongside Ron. Even though we just had a nasty argument. Reminds me a little of the arguments I have with Ron- except this one was a bit more drastic than that. We've been through a lot in this short time on this island. But did that mean that I loved him? Or was it Ron? Or neither?

Merlin! What have I gotten myself into? Now I think I might love someone, but I don't even know what love is! Maybe I don't even. Maybe I'm just being weird. I hope it's that, because I wouldn't know what I would begin to do if I loved someone.

The conclusion is is that I don't know much about love, and whether or not I do love someone or not. I can say that if I _did _love someone- not saying that I do but- if I did, it would be narrowed down to either Ron or Draco. Only if. How ironic- why is it that I seem to fall for the ones I tend to argue with?

So. Now what I do? Should I go and try to find Draco? But what would I say? "Oh, you know. When you left I spent some time trying to figure out the differences between love and lust, and whether or not I loved someone. And I found that I do like you and all, but I like Ron, too. Really, I haven't gotten any closer as to who I like more. But you know that already, and you blew up when you heard that. So..no hard feelings, right?" Well, that would all go down nicely.

Bloody. I had better let him roam around in the forest and let him lose some of his steam. Or at least give him some alone time. Then I can look for him. Yeah..sounds loads better than walking up to him right now. Still, I wouldn't know what to say to him. I could try to explain why I still have feelings for Ron..I could also just lie and tell Draco that I fancy only him and him alone. Or I could just say that I hated him and that I only liked Ron. None of those options seems particularly appealing. Maybe I should just say nothing to him at all.

Would he even be happy to see me if I did go looking for him? Last time I was the one that left, but I was also the one that came back. Should I just give him time to let him come back to me? But what if he wouldn't? What if he took my last words I had spoken to him by heart? I was in rage mode back then. Now I'm in frustrated/confused/pondering mode. I hope he didn't take me seriously. I didn't mean that he didn't care about anyone..well fine. I did. But he didn't have to get all angry when I told him the truth about how I felt.

Okay. Fine. Let me just pretend to be Draco for a moment. If I were him, I would be angry if someone I just snogged was saying that they liked you, but liked someone else, too. I would be impulsive and say something before thinking it.

My initial reaction to that statement of his was anger, followed shortly by disbelief. I didn't want to listen to whatever else he had to say. I refused to. I only assumed that's what he meant. Then I had to be stupid and say that no ones cares about him, as he doesn't care about anyone else. And Draco's reaction?

I would be beyond anger. I don't think I would walk away, but I would have something nasty to say. I suppose Draco restrained himself from saying anything else.

There, I just went through that scenario as if I were Draco. I would have handled it the same way, more or less. I don't think that makes me very happy to know that, though. Why is it that I'm the one that usually causes things, either that or it has something to do with me? I just wish that for once, just for once- I could actually not argue, and not have to reply in a smartass way. But of course, that would never happen. That's just who I am- the stubborn Know-It-All. Oh, and the girl with the bushy hair and minimal cleavage. How could Draco ever have liked _me_? If he did..

With these miserable thoughts, along with many others, I eventually lay down on the cliff (quite a ways from the edge), and drift into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It's chilly out here. Yep, that's my first thought of the day as I wake up to see that it's early morning, with dew upon the grass. It doesn't do me any good, considering it's already cold, but it's also wet. Blearily, I stand up, getting a good look at my surroundings. I'm in the same spot, and probably slept in the exact same position as I had when I had fallen asleep. I assure you, I didn't get any sleep at all. A restless sleep, if that's what you want to call it. 

I stretch my arms out and emit a catlike yawn. I would love to fall back asleep, but I know that won't be happening. I would still have thoughts of Ron and Draco, and still point out all the negative sides of me.

I shiver. "Why wasn't I wearing my robes when I was doing the rounds!" I say, aloud, to myself. It's better than talking to yourself, in your head. At least this way you can pretend that you are talking to someone else. Other than yourself. No wonder that old man I saw was crazy.

"Well, it was warm that night. Or maybe you just forgot to wear them. It's a surprise to see you here, 'Mione." What? An answer to my response? And that though was _not _mine. It came from a voice that was very familiar. Not Draco's. But it couldn't be..only Draco and I had come here..how could this be possible? And it could only be one person, considering they called me 'Mione.

Slowly, I turn around to face..none other than Ron.

I try to say something, but only let out a little squeak.

"What? Are you surprised to see me?"

"Oh, just..just a little," I reply, still in disbelief. How could he be here? Was it really him? Or was it some sort of mirage, some part of magic on this island that was trying to trick me?

"I'm surprised to see you, too. I thought no one else was here."

"I..how're you here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he grinned, "but I'll tell how I got here first. You remember that I locked Draco up in that room? I was so angry that it wasn't until halfway to the common room did I realize that you weren't there! I figured I had accidentally locked you into that room with him. But I knew you had your wand, so I guessed that I would meet you along the way. I didn't. Surprisingly, I came across the room I locked you both in. It was still locked. But why? That was odd. I unlocked it and went in the room. It was empty. That was odder still.

"I was about ready to head off and look for you. I feared that Malfoy may have taken your wand and have done something to you. But before I left, something caught my eye. It was a statue. I looked closer at it- and it had an inscription written on it. Something about choosing to hate. And love, and whatever else. But before I could take it all in, I was blinded by light. Then I was here, somehow. Now how about you?"

"But- but how could you be here!" I exclaim. "You aren't apart of the curse! The inscription says, "Because both of you chose to hate, you now have power to change your fate. Either you choose to find true love, or forever here you shall remain." Draco and I came because we hate each other..you don't fit into the equation-" I stop, abruptly. _Either you choose to find true love_..it never said that I had to fall in love with the person I hated. It just said I had to fall in love. With someone. I remember that I thought that maybe I could find someone else to fall in love with on this island. But all along, I could have found _Ron_. But it didn't make sense! Why would he be here! And was it even him?

But it seems to be him. It's the same vibrant red hair, the same electric blue eyes. The same lopsided grin, the same lankiness, the same freckles splattered across his face- I could go on and on. It was him alright. At least in appearance..

"Ron," I say, suddenly, "tell me something only you would know."

He looks at me, shocked. "Draco is here!"

"Yes," I reply, and then repeat, "Now, tell me something only you would know."

"Why? You know it's me- well, look. We're apart of the Order of the Phoenix. The headquarters is located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Now tell me where that slimy git is!"

"Okay," I say, relieved. "It's you."

"Why did you think I might have been fake? And where is Malfoy?"

"It just..it doesn't make sense as to why you're here. And..I don't know where he is right now." I sigh.

"Once I find him," he says, savagely, "I'm going to murder him!"

"Isn't that a little harsh? Why are you so angry at him?"

"He's the one that got you here!"

"No, actually, you're the reason we're all here. You locked us up into that room, remember?" I'm starting to get annoyed. This was definitely Ron, and I'm somewhat pleased that he is here, but he was being...well, Ron. And it's not what I needed right now. I guess I would be more at ease with it if I only knew _why _he was here. That old man never mentioned anyone else here except for that girl. But could there have also been someone else?

"He's the one that provoked me."

"Draco is harmless, Ron. Yes, he likes to provoke people. But he's been doing that for years. Same old story. You were the one that got angry about it."

"No way. Has he.." He looks at me in horror. "Has he brainwashed you?"

"Now really! What nonsense is that? Of course he hasn't." What utter nonsense was that?

"Yes, he did. Otherwise you wouldn't be like this."

"Be like what!" I ask, irritably.

"You- you're defending him!"

"Er, so?" Bad thing to say.

"He's an enemy, Hermione! _Our _enemy!"

"He was. But not anymore. Look, before you say anything else- we've been through a lot here together in this short period of time."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Ron says, shaking his head in disbelief. "You..you love him!"

"I do _not _love him! I just.." Great, would I have to explain that I like them both equally? Again? I know Ron well enough. He wouldn't handle it well. He's already not handling it well.

"Just what?" Ron asks, his face red.

Before I have time to stop myself, I blurt out, "Ron. I like you. But I also like Draco, too." I'm blushing. Why did I have to be the one to admit my feelings first! I did when I told Draco, too! Well, he did snog me, so I guess he was telling me that way..but I was still the first to say it!

His ears are turning red..great. "I knew it. I _knew _it! You do like that git!" He says angrily, his face contorted in anger.

"I like you, too." I point out, meekly.

"Well, I already knew that. But _Malfoy_!"

"You knew? Well, then why did you never say anything to me!" I'm stunned. Was it that obvious? Okay, fine. I figured that he liked me, too..but still.

"I was going to! That night, while we were on our rounds! But then your precious Draco got in the way!" So that's why he got so angry. He cared about me, so he didn't want Draco saying those things! It's quite sweet, but a little too much. If it weren't for Draco, none of this would have happened. I would probably be dating Ron..and not even give a second thought on Draco..But it didn't happen that way. Unfortunately.

"Bloody.." I say. "And don't say that he's precious to me!"

"What?" Ron sneered. "He is."

"Uh..maybe..but then, so are you! I'm not going to lose our friendship just because of my screwed up feelings over both of you! So stop!"

"If you liked me, you wouldn't compare me with that sniveling _git_," he hissed.

"Quit calling him that," I say, angrily. "You're being a jerk. I knew you couldn't handle this."

"It's your fault I'm like this! I wouldn't like you if I knew you liked him!" Those words stung.

Instead of being angrier still, I say, calmly, "I didn't tell you you had to fancy me. I just told you how I felt." It seems like whenever I say how I feel, only _their _feelings matter. How do they think I feel when they say that I'm not good enough because I also like the other? I wouldn't be happy about it, either. But I also would be a bit more accepting! There's nothing I can do about it..

Ron glares at me, but then looks away, in the direction of the forest. "I'm going to look for him." Of course he meant Draco. Ron whips out his wand. Merlin. His _wand_. Wand!

"Ron," I say, cautiously, "Give me that wand. We can then turn a rock or something into a portkey and get out of here. After we find Draco, or course, but we can all get _out of here_."

"No," He says, stubbornly. "First I'll torture the git, and then maybe I'll make a portkey for myself. Then you can both stay on this island and enjoy yourselves. How does that sound?" He's mad! Why was he doing this!

"Ron, please-"

"_Silencio_!" Great. Now I can't talk. Miserable cretin. What mess did I get myself into? They're both mad at me now..which only meant one thing. The only way would be either to pick one of them, or try to steal Ron's wand. Option two sounds better.

Ron stalks off, and I can't do anything else but follow. Or stay here like an idiot. But I can't let him hurt Draco, and himself. Besides that, that wand meant that we could get out of here. Instead of falling in love. That was a lot better of an option than anything else. Agh. I dread to see what lies ahead..

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did that surprise you? And don't worry- I know exactly where this is all going- except for whether or not it'll be DMHG, or RWHG. Please review and tell me what you think of this!**


	8. Vengeance Is Only Necessary

**Chapter Eight: Vengeance Is Only Necessary**

**A/N: I thank you all for reviewing:bluehazegrl, LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlack, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008, GryffindorPrincessofDragons, AlexandraKathleen,ShadowHexx771, and iluvsmallville1!And finally, here's chapter eight!**

**

* * *

****Draco's POV**

_**Back when Draco left Hermione..**_

Where the hell was I going? How was I planning on getting out of here? Earlier, both Granger and I have tried to find ways out of here..not wanting to accept the fact that there was no other way. Eventually, we seemed to give in to it. There was no other way. Later still, I wasn't quite as worried about the inevitable deed that we had to perform, and that was to fall in love. It wouldn't have hurt anything, would it have? But then, another argument came. And that argument was enough to break off whatever else we had, and more.

Now, here I am. Wandering in the forest. This is a sure way to get me out of here..but it's much better than being around her. At least I don't have to worry about the consequences of us falling in love. What would people think? Pureblood and Mudblood? Two sworn enemies? They would laugh. And I'm sure her friends would think of it as a disgrace. Yes. It's better off this way. If only- why can't I just believe that? What is it that is so different about Hermione from all of the other girls? Sure, she's pretty, she's brilliant, she's- I've got to stop that. But I can't. There's just something that draws me to her. I would probably still be with her, and who knows? We would be in love by now! But there's just one, tiny factor that gets in the way.

Weasley.

Apparently, she likes him, too. Maybe her mind is just messed up, because I'm far better than _that _halfwit. Why doesn't she see that? But at least I know that Weasel wouldn't be so happy if he knew that Hermione and me have something, too. That gives me some satisfaction. But not enough. I'm not about to share her..especially with him. I wish he were here. Then I would do something to make it so that he would break her heart. Ha, then she'd come running to me. And she wouldn't like him again. Ever. Ah..vengeance.

So..what should I do now? Continue in my quest to get out of here? Or, go find Hermione? If I did find Hermione, we could fall in love. And, returning to Hogwarts, Weasel would see us together. His heart would be broken. Hmm..that's also a good way to avenge myself. But why I did I even need revenge? But I know why- because he likes the same girl!

Bloody, I'm tainted with..jealousy. Look at the mess I got myself into now! If it weren't for that accursed statue, we wouldn't be here! And I would still be..me! I would laugh if someone told me I would fall for Hermione!

And yet, I have. Even after finding out that she still has feelings for bloody Weasley, I still like her. But did I love her? I don't know..but I think that what I feel for her is at least pretty close. Sadly enough. Even though I don't mind me knowing that I like her, now. I think it took me awhile to accept the fact. Well, I'm over that now.

But I am not over the fact that she still likes Weasley. I am so much better than him! So much more worth it. For one thing, I would _never _go out with another girl, not right after I was asked on a date from someone that actually means something. No matter how attractive that girl was. Besides, Lavender? She's anything but attractive, in my opinion. Poor Hermione, she had to witness someone she cared about snogging another girl. A girl far uglier than her, and who hardly even knew a thing about Ron. Maybe, I wouldn't know. But despite all of that, she still cares about him!

Alas, it's no different from the way I am handling the present situation now. I still like her, even though I now know that she feels for Ron, too. It's just..Weasley is a jerk, who doesn't give a damn about her. Okay, he probably does..but he doesn't appreciate her the same way I do.

This forest is eerily silent. I don't like it. I remember times I have been in forests, but they are very unlike this one. They're full of life, and in a sense always seem to be restless. Anxious. But this forest is opposite. It's dormant, and hardly contains any life at all. Except for some bugs, and two people. Hermione and I.

Hmm..there's a cave up ahead. Wonder if there's anything in it..? Though it's doubtful.

Because there's nothing better to do, I step into the mouth of the cave and shout, "Hello?" _Hello..hello..hello? _Really, it's quite idiotic of me, but it's amusing enough.

"Don't think there is anything in there, mate," An unfamiliar voice says behind me. A male voice. I nearly jumped, but manage to keep my cool and turn around to see a man. He looked tired; there were deep circles under his eyes, and his face was unshaven. He was old..realization. Could this be the old man Hermione saw? But he somehow didn't seem to fit the description- even though I didn't know anything about the man other than the fact that he was old. And how could someone come back from the dead? Unless he was faking it, of course. But the way Hermione put it..it seemed to be very real. He must have died. But then, she also said we couldn't die..so maybe..but maybe not. Either way, this guy was real. Otherwise, Hermione and I were having the same hallucinations. And that wouldn't be good.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Names don't really matter, do they?"

"I guess not. But why are you here?"

"Questions, questions. I've been here for a long time, and I haven't seen you here. You must have come here recently?"

"Yes, but I think you're avoiding my question," I say. "Did you come here by way of a curse?"

"Of course! And you must have, too."

"Yes, I did. Do you know a girl by the name of Hermione..?"

"Nope. Never heard of her."

"I see. So who did you come on this island with? Did you come from Hogwarts, too?"

"I came..alone. But I wasn't, not really. Ah..yes, I came from Hogwarts. It's been awhile since I've been there."

"I can see that," I say, impatiently. "And what do you mean you came here alone but you weren't alone?"

"You must have come here with the girl, then."

"Er, yes."

"So that means that when you both came here, you hated each other."

"I guess so." I knew all of this already. Couldn't he just get to the point?

"I suppose you haven't met the other person yet then, eh?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I see a pattern now," he says. "When two people declare that they hate each other- in the same room with that statue, of course- they come here. But they aren't the only ones. One of the people that one of the haters care about comes along, too." What? But we never saw anyone. What was he talking about?

"And how would you know that?"

"Long ago, I came here. Alone. I was unsure of why I was here. But then, later I came across two others. People I knew. People that hated each other. But when I found them, they didn't quite hate each other anymore. One of those people I cared deeply for, the other not quite as much. When it came down to it, she had to choose. But she couldn't. And she didn't. She killed herself instead, leaving both of us here to stay in this miserable place. Both of us went our separate ways..I never was very fond of that bloke. I don't think he was fond of me, either. Pity I found him dead in that pond the other day. 'Twas the least I could do to scoop him out and give him a proper burial. I pity myself more. I'm here still, doomed to be on this island. Now, could you tell me if you have a wand?" Great. Hermione never mentioned to me that there was also someone else involved in this curse. And it was someone one of us cared about..but who could that be? I didn't particularly care about anyone, other than Hermione..and I'm guessing that it must be someone one of us had an interest in. A potential love interest. Bloody. That could be Ron that was here! And who knows..Hermione could be with him at this very moment! Damn it, why did I have to leave her? If he had found her, or vice versa, they could already be in love and out of here! Leaving me here with this weird old man. Things couldn't get worse.

But actually, things could get better. It must be Ron that came. I'm sure of it now. If I were to find him first, I could have my revenge. At least in that way, I would no longer be jealous. Hermione would only like me. Yes, things could get better. But first things first. I have to find him.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have a wand," I say, distractedly. "It was very interesting to chat with you, but I'm afraid I have to take off now."

"MALFOYYY!" Someone yells from the forest. I didn't even have to move a step. It must be him. This was good, I didn't have to put in any labor into looking for him. And it also meant that Hermione must still be here, and that they haven't fallen in love. This was very good to know.

"A friend of your's?" The man asks.

"Eh..sure," I reply.

"Ah, so there's the git!" Two people step into the clearing. It was Ron. And Hermione. This was not so good. Ron glares at me, while Hermione looks anxiously at me.

Ron looks quite angry. I wouldn't have cared less about him being angry, until I noticed something. He had a _wand _in his hand, pointed at me. Neither of them seemed to be paying attention to the man I was with. But then, neither was I. I was paying attention to Ron's wand. That wand meant power. I had to get it.

"That's not very polite to point that wand of your's at me. What have I done to offend you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron says, incredulously. "You've brainwashed Hermione into liking you!"

"Oh, have I now?" I've got to play it cool. At least until I can get that wand away from him.

"Yes!" He says, angrily. "And because of that, you're going to pay!" So. Now I see. Both of us wanted revenge on the other because both of us were jealous. I can't blame him. He was practically meant to be with her, up until Hermione and I landed on this island. Now, he's meant to be alone. I only say alone because, who would want him? I can't believe Hermione wants him or wanted him at all. He's got some anger issues. But then, so do I. Bullying issues, more like, but I don't like to get too close to anyone. Until Hermione entered my life. My bullying issues are pretty much gone. For the present, anyway.

"It's pitiful to see that you're picking a time to pay your revenge on me when I'm defenseless. I would have expected better from you, Weasley. You don't play to my lowly tactics, at least that's what I thought. I guess I was wrong." Think I'm crazy? This talk would only get him angrier. Good. Then he would lose control. That's exactly what I wanted.

He gives me a manic grin. "What's wrong with playing with your "lowly tactics," as you call it? If you were to have a wand and I didn't, you surely would have used it on me. And besides that, you would hit me with a spell the very instant I turned my back. Can you disagree with me on that?"

"Yes," I say. "I would have done that before, but I'm a bit more mature since the last time we came across each other. It's about time you wise up, too."

His grin is gone. "Go to hell, Malfoy." Strange. I wonder why Hermione hasn't said anything this whole time? Very unlike her.

I take a few steps closer to him. I was now close enough to snatch the wand. The wand is still pointed at me, but with less severity. Only slightly less, mind you. "Such manners you have. And is that the best you can do?"

"That's it! I've had enough from you! _Cru_-" Before he could finish the incantation, and before I had time to react, the old man had taken the wand from Ron. I think Ron was as surprised as I was. I'm guessing that the only man had slipped away from me and had hidden in the shadows, inching towards Ron. I must have served as the perfect distraction. I guess that's good that he has it now, because Ron was about to perform the Cruciatius Curse on me, which would have done me no good. Still, someone else has it. And I have no idea what this man was intending to do with it..he could kill us all.

"M'boy, that was quite an awful deed you were about to perform on that poor fellow." That statement was directed at Ron. "I'm sorry to intrude on whatever I intruded on, but I'm afraid that I'll have to take this wand and go. I've been on this island for far too long. And now, I won't have to be on it any longer." He smiled. "You don't know how nice that is to know that I'm now able to leave."

Before any of us could react, he pointed Ron's wand at a rock on the ground. "_Portus_!" Ah. A portkey.

"Give me my wand back!" Ron said angrily, and lunged for it.

He didn't stand a chance. "_Stupefy_!" Ron was knocked out.

The man's attention then went back to me and Hermione. "Well then, bye!" He touched the rock. He was gone.

I have to hand it to him, that mansaved my neck. But he also left us all here, stranded. We're all none the better. Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this chapter be a bit dull compared to the previous chapter, but it needed to be written. And yes, I have decided on the pairing of this fic. Anyway, please review!**


	9. Awkward Silences

**Chapter Nine: Awkward Silences**

**A/N: Thanks to iluvsmallville1, bluehazegrl, GryffindorPrincessofDragons, ShadowHexx771, and SlytherinPrincess5489 for reviewing! Now..Chapter Nine!****

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

My mouth was awfully sore from trying to talk. But of course, I couldn't. Not while the wand was in Ron's possession. I had tried to get it, but it would have been too obvious. I gave up, knowing that my attempt to steal it would only end up in either me or Draco getting hurt. And I couldn't have let that happen. So, I stood there in resignation, waiting for something bad to happen.

Guess I didn't have to worry. Some strange old man took it, and _poof_! He was gone. Bloody, inconsiderate old man. The least he could've done was make a portkey for us! It's not like the three of us enjoyed being here..this place just causes stress and chaos! And even more stress, now. Because both Ron and Draco are on the island. Wonderful. Well, at least since the man left, the Silencing Charm was lifted. And Draco wasn't hit with what I'm sure was the Cruciatius Curse from Ron..I'm appalled that Ron would have done that! But when he is enraged, he'll do anything.

"Draco, what happened here? I mean, where did that man come from?" Ron was temporarily knocked out, so it might as well be as good a time as any to talk to Draco in peace.

"I'm happy to say that the man you saw wasn't a figment of your imagination. At least I'm hallucinating the same thing, anyway." Well, that was a relief. I wasn't crazy. Yet. But still, that man was someone else.

"But he wasn't the same guy I saw," I say, confused.

"Nope. But he knew the guy you knew. He buried that old man that drowned. That's why he wasn't there when we returned to that place." Ah. I guess it's better that the dead man was buried. I think I would have chucked up whatever was in my stomach..which only would have been stomach acid, I suppose. Argh..that reminded me that I'm hungry!

"I see..but how did they know each other?"

"It's a love triangle, apparently. Nice to know that now, isn't it?" I have a sinking feeling in my stomach now. Bloody hell. A love triangle. And that's why Ron is here. I guess it's a relief to know that Draco didn't like anyone else..until I came along. But it is NOT a relief to know that I alone am the one who has the power to get us out of here. If the curse was right. If I were to fall in love with one of them...but would we all go back? Or would it just be me and the person I decided to love? That is, if that person I chose loved me back, too..But I loved them both, really. So why can't we all just go back now! But I know we can't. Not until I choose one over the other..damn. And sheesh, I've been swearing an awful lot in the time that we've been here. At least I'm thinking most of it, but still.

"A love _triangle_?" Is all I manage to say. Sure, maybe I just thought through it all, but it's still a bit too much for me to completely absorb.

"Yes, Hermione, a love triangle. Except it's not quite like the one you shared with Potter and Krum..this one is a bit more serious." Why did he have to even mention _that _love triangle? It wasn't even one! I have never had feelings for Harry, but I did have some interest in Krum..although, no longer. That incident was a living hell. Everyone thought I was a slut, seducing two famous wizards to fall for me..only I didn't. But maybe I'm not so far off from being a slut now; I have Draco and Ron now. Only, Ron wasn't too pleased with me about Draco. And Draco wasn't too pleased with me about Ron. I guess I deserve it. Curse my miserable, blasted feelings!

"So you're saying that that man was somewhat of an interest to that girl, while the other man was the one the girl hated."

"Exactly what I'm saying." My worst fears are now confirmed. But how could I choose? That old man said that girl couldn't choose either. Honestly, she jumped off of a cliff! I would, too, but it all would not end up so well if Draco and Ron were to remain here. I think they would both tear the other up to shreds.

"And now I either have to choose or die, basically."

"You forgot another option- stay here forever."

"You also forgot another option..you and Ron could fall in love!" It could happen, right? Anything is possible..even though my heart would probably break because they would no longer care about me..and I would think it rather awkward, but well, it could work. And then that would eliminate the burden that's on me! Yes. It had to work.

"..." He gives me a look.

"Well, you could," I say, sheepishly. "It could also get us out of here. Then we wouldn't have to be here for all of eternity!"

"You know my answer to that idea or yours.." He pauses, and then blows up. "Why the hell would I fall in love with bloody Weasley! He just tried to subject me to _pain_, Hermione. You think he would want to get romantically involved with me? And do you really think I would fall for another man, let alone that awful, red-headed git!"

"He isn't awful.." I say, defensively. "I like him. Just as long as we aren't arguing, or as long as he's not being the ass that he can be."

"That's about one hundred percent of the time he's like that, you know."

"You're no better, either! Most of the time you strut around as if you own the place! And then you go around calling me a Mudblood-"

"Hermione," he says, gently, "I really don't want to argue with you. I could spare a few arguments for anyone else, but not you." I was touched. Somewhat.

"Well..fine," I say, calming down.

He gave me one of his genuine smiles. Draco could be a very sweet person. I loved those moments when he showed that side of him! But what was it that held me back from him? Fine, I know that. Ron. But Ron..he was great, but he was mostly well..an ass. I get the nerves to ask him on a date, and then I find him snogging with some other girl. That's the appreciation I get from him. But he was such a good person when he wasn't like that..both of them were great, deep down..I guess I can't let go of Ron because..he's my first crush, love, whatever. It's just hard to let go, even though I want to. It would be so much easier if I could get over him, though. Then I wouldn't be so afraid of continuing what I had with Draco. Or, if I got over Draco, I could continue to feel the same with Ron. I know he feels the same way..I think. I've only liked Draco for a little while. Ron I've liked for _ages_.

I. Hate. Thinking! If I start to think too much about it, I'll be too confused as to who I like more, or who I don't. Of what's good about someone and what isn't. I just end up thinking the same way I always have about them, anyway. Grr..what could I do to make me like one of them more than the other! Suddenly I feel very alone. There was no one I could talk to about this! If only Ginny were here..any girl, for Merlin's sake!

"What're you thinking?" Draco asks.

"Erm, nothing important."

"Ah, so you're thinking about how attractive I am, aren't you?" I almost forgot about that. Draco is rather arrogant.

"No," I say, rolling my eyes, "I'm trying to decide on something."

He stiffens. "Decide on what? Me or that git?" He says that with an edge in his voice.

"That's part of it," I say, trying to say it lightly, "But I can't decide. But now I have an idea.."

"Another? This had better not have anything to do with both Ron and I falling for each other-"

"It isn't. Actually, I was thinking that to choose, I should go on a date with both of you, one at a time. And after that, I promise that I'll choose one of you, whether I like it or not..and whether either of you like it or not." Could I be willing enough to do that? But I have to. I can handle it. I'm not going to be selfish and think that I can have both of them. Because I can't.

"Well.." He hesitates. "Okay. I'll agree with that.." His sentence remains unfinished. Well, it sounds unfinished to me.

"What?" I ask.

He glances down at his feet, but then looks up at me, straight in the eye. "I'm afraid of losing you." Gulp. Did he have to make this harder?

I look away. "I'm sorry," is all I can say.

Awkward silence. I hate it, but neither of us know what else to say. I'm just too overwhelmed with it all, but I've made my decision. Let's hope I can just live with it.

For the first time, I'm glad Ron is here when he starts to awaken. It breaks the silence that was cast down upon us.

I'm the first to react. "Ron! Are you okay?"

He groans, but remains lying on the ground. "Yeah..What happened? Are we in the common room?"

Draco and I exchange looks. He must've been knocked out..and good. But how much does he remember?

"No..we're on the island, remember?" I say this, cautiously.

He blinks up at me. "Island?"

"Don't you remember?" I'm afraid to say anything. If he really doesn't remember..then we could just leave it that way. Couldn't we?  
Ron gives me a questioning look.

"Oh damn it, Weasley," Draco snaps, "We're on the island because of a curse. You locked us in a room together and some statue sent us here, along with you. And now Hermione has to fall in love with one of us so we can get the bloody hell out of here. You weren't so happy about it, so you blew up on me and was damn near close to performing the Cruciatius Curse on me. How's that to sum things up?" I wince. So much for my plan.

Another awkward silence. Swell.

Ron turned white. "I performed an Unforgivable Curse? But I would never..not even on someone as useless as you! It's..unforgivable!

"Can't you get it through that thick skull of your's? You did!" Draco says, angrily.

"No he didn't!" I exclaim. "Er, well..he did, but..it was right when that man took the wand away! So no harm done..right?"

Draco looks at me, incredulously. "No harm done? He could have killed me! Do you think I was trying to kill him? And besides, I was defenseless! That _git _was the only one with a wand. He could have killed us all!"

Ron shakes his head, still in disbelief. "I performed an Unforgivable Curse..I could go to Azkaban-"

It's my turn to snap back on him. "No you wouldn't. We're here! The Ministry is probably millions of miles away...they won't be able to track our magic down. If they would've, they would have come and taken us away by now."

Ron looks at me, fearful. "But still..they could track my magic-"

"Even if they did," I sigh, "That old man would have it. He took your wand."

"Old man?"

"There were three other people here before us, previously. Also because of the curse. But they're gone now."

"I see.." Ron says.

"And now, we're all here..still. Under a curse. And that curse states that we have to fall in love to get out of here. Well, "we" meaning that I have to fall in love with one of you. Maybe you won't understand, considering you don't remember..but I do like Draco now, too. I know he's been our enemy for years, but he can also be a good guy. As I have found out while being here. We didn't find you until later. Or actually, you found me."

Silence. Not awkward this time, but..expectant. It's hard to explain. It's almost as if the silence was waiting with bated breath as to what someone would do or say next. Strange, I know..but that's what it felt like.

Eventually, Ron says, slowly, "So you're saying that Draco and I are here now, and you have to choose one of us?"

"Yes," I say, softly. Poor Ronald. He forgot everything that has happened here. I guess that is somewhat of a good thing. At least he shouldn't flip out on Draco again.

He nods. "I'm up to it," He says, finally. "'Mione, I just wanted to let you know that I know throughout the years I have been stubborn, and mostly a jerk. I know we argue a lot, but I..I dunno. Most of things I say during our arguments I don't mean. And I know that when I had been seeing Lavendar, you were hurt. I couldn't bear it, but i wanted you jealous. You had been with plenty of other people- Krum, McLaggen..It all got to me. So I guess I just acted stupid. I hope you're over that now. I just want to say that I really care about you..and..I love you." Oh Merlin. Did they _both _have to make this harder for me?

Meanwhile, Draco says nothing, but only stands there. Right now I'm also just standing there, not knowing what to do or say. Ron is still laying on the ground and looking up at me, waiting for me to say something. But I don't know what to do.

Finally, I say, lamely, "Er, thank you." That's it? That's all I said? What an idiot I am!

Quickly, I say, "But first, I still need to go on a date with the both of you."

They both only nod, then just look at me. I inwardly groan. Now I've a date with both of them. The future holds many more awkward silences. Hooray.

**

* * *

A/N: I had meant the dates to be in this chapter, but I guess I got carried away..so chapter ten will be about the dates! And it won't all be Draco's POV- part of it will be Ron's. I'm unsure if chapter ten will be the last chapter or not. There may be a chapter eleven..but I don't know yet. Depends on how much I write. Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism, praise, flames, anything! Just review!**


	10. On Chances

**ChapterTen: On Chances **

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER NINE! And..Finally, chapter ten! I've changed my mind since I last wrote, and there will at least be twelve chapters in all. I'm sorry for the long wait..laziness and writer's block is not a good combination - But I have finally overcome that (and have already written a quarter of chapter eleven!)! . Anyway..this is only Draco's POV, the next will be Ron's POV. So..read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV**

Ha. I'm a bit elated at the fact that all she managed to say to Weasley was thanks. It meant that she didn't love him. Yet.

Still, that didn't exactly mean that she loved me, either. But should that matter to me? It's not like I love her..it's just that I care about her a little more than I would usually care about anyone. That's a difference.

Anyway, I guess she is going to go on a date with my fellow chum Ron and me. Sounds to me like it's a contest. A contest that I'm sure I'm going to win. I mean, who isn't better than Weasel? Even Potty is better than him. Weasley is just a git. He'd had his chances with Hermione, and I think that they're all used up. In fact, he'd had too many chances. And I've really only got one, since if she chooses Ron, she'll officially be in love with him..if we leave the island, that is. Well, I'll just make the best of this one chance.

Now to come up with a clever idea for a date. I'm not sure if Hermione is more of the romantic type or not. Or what kind of things she would enjoy doing. What brings her joy, anyway? Books?

But unfortunately, I can't give her that here. And besides, that would be boring. Reading books together in a library? I'm stealing Hermione's phrase here, but _honestly_. But what else does she enjoy? I can't seem to think of anything..except for arguing. Yes, well...I don't seem to know her all that well.

And that leads me to a very important question: what is it that we even had in common? I'm in Slytherin, she's in Gryffindor. I'll have to admit that I'm probably against the good forces of this world, whatever the good forces may be. And she's most certainly with the good forces..once again, whatever that may be. Probably something to do with Potter and You-Know-Who. I wouldn't exactly want to be an ally to the Dark Lord, but I would also most _definitely _not want to be an ally to Potter. If that's the good and evil forces of this world today, that is. Who knows?

But wait- we do have something in common, at least. We're both quite intelligent, if I do say so myself. That's a good reason for her to be with me, instead of Weasel.

Well then..straying from the point. What am I to do for our date? Even though it's an island, it seems as if the choices are limited. I mean, you can't even get a decent meal out of this place. That spot I had taken her to earlier, the cliff over the sea..that would be nice. But I think the romance in that place would be ruined, after the argument we had there. And after Weasley had found her. So I suppose that wouldn't work. But what else could we do? Without a wand, I don't have any way to use any magic-

Brilliant. Magic! I'm a wizard, Weasley's a wizard, Hermione's a witch..how stupid could I have been? We can all use magic, whether we have wands or not! Only, it's very difficult. Makes simple magic almost advanced. But I'm more than capable at performing magic without a wand. Haven't done it, but I know I can. Afterall, I had gotten nine "Outstandings" in my O.W.Ls..also one "Acceptable," and a "Poor." The "Acceptable" was in History of Magic..whoever listens in that class, anyway? And there was the "Poor" for Defense Against the Dark Arts..It's not as if I waste my time trying to defend myself against dark magic. I'm the one casting the dark magic, afterall!

Anyway, that should prove that I can use magic without a wand. I'm at least able to use magic without wording it out loud..with a wand, of course. But that's harder than the usual, isn't it?

So what should I do, then? The greatest date I can think of is apparating us both away from here, leaving Weasley behind. That would be fantastic..if only we could apparate. Stupid curse.

I'm guessing that Weasley won't be clever enough to know that we could use magic. So he'll go for something more mysterious and romantic. Who knows? He'll probably take her on a walk or something. Something similar to them walking their rounds together. Ha. The time that I interrupted, and ended up here? But somehow, I'm beginning to think it was all worth it.

Well, I should at least think of something a bit more exciting than that. Maybe..

Aha. _Food._ We haven't eaten in ages. Not like we need to here..but it would be a nice change. A picnic, perhaps? Sounds sort of cheesy. But I guess it would have to do. Let's hope I am capable enough to use magic without my wand. But what am I thinking? Me, doubting _my _abilities? I'll be fine. It'll work.

* * *

Bloody hell. I feel as if I just ran a marathon! The whole idea of using magic without a wand was a bad one. But then, I did manage to summon up a picnic basket, along with a blanket. Wearily, I brought the basket and blanket with me to the pond and waterfall. It made good scenery. Carefully, I spread out the blanket, then placed the basket on it. There. Overall, it looked pathetic. But I'm hoping that she'll be too impressed with my talent and see that I'm original. Right..but now what? Should I go and get Hermione? Or would she come here? I don't think she knows where I am, though. So that would be a problem.

I guess I'll have to go back to the cave and get her, then. I had better not run into Weasley along the way..or I might just beat him to a pulp. If only I weren't so exhausted.

Eventually, I make it back to the cave. I walk inside, and look around. She was in here, sleeping. She looks quite peaceful when she's not awake. I take a deep breath, and say aloud to myself, "I can do this." Because I can. It's just a date, afterall. Only a date. But why am I suddenly so nervous? I'm not even exhausted anymore..my exhaustion has been replaced with reckless energy, as if I were ready to bounce off the walls. What if she didn't like this date? What if her date with Ron turned out to be better? What if she didn't like me at all? _What if _she chose Ron!

But I can't think like that. Must think positively. She'll choose me..I'm sure of it. I take another deep breath, then gently shake her, until she wakes up. Did I ever mention that this was my first date with anyone? I've had friends with benefits and such, but I never have been in an actual relationship with anyone. Dating is just so strange. What if I'm too inexperienced? What if..what was I thinking! I didn't even summon up flowers! Girls like flowers! Flowers are always given on dates! I could've at least picked some flowers in this stupid forest..what an idiot I am!

Hermione slowly sits up and blinks a few times, her eyes eventually focusing in me. "I guess I fell asleep," She says, stating the obvious. Well, at least it saved me from speaking first.

"Yes," was all I say. Right then would have been a good moment to say something witty, or at least something better than that!

"So..are we on our date now?"

"Yes." I repeat. I'm really showing a lot of personality right now. "Follow me," I add.

She looks at me strangely. "Are you feeling okay? You aren't..you don't have your usual cool demeanor about you."

"I'm fine."

She continues to look at me strangely, but then suddenly grins. "You're nervous!"

"No I'm not!" I say, quickly.

"I knew it! But what to be nervous about? You've spent time with me before. It's no different than that." This wasn't fair! She wasn't nervous about this at all? Did that mean that she didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about her? That's a little discouraging.

"But- you aren't nervous at all?" I blurt out. Damn. I basically just admitted that I was nervous.

"Well..sure I am." She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "But that's because I have to choose either you..or Ron." Right.

I put on a fake smile and say, "Why don't we just forget about all of that right now? Let's just enjoy ourselves on our date! Then you can think about all of that later." If only she could forget about Weasley entirely.

She returns the smile, but it looks a bit strained. But then, I'm sure that's how mine looked, too. "Yes. Let's just go on our date, then." I took her hand in mine, and led her along the way to our picnic.

"So.." I say.

"So." She replies. Why wasn't conversation as flowing as usual? Could it have been because this might be our last conversation as a would-be couple? I'm worrying about this all way too much for my own comfort..

"Why is it that you were out that night when Ron and I were on our rounds?" Hermione asks, suddenly.  
I shrug. "I always wander around Hogwarts. It's a fascinating place. Besides, I'm a prefect. I don't get into trouble when I choose to meander. Which is usually every night." Well, at least the conversation is flowing.

"What, you don't sleep?"

"It's pointless to sleep when you have better things to do."

"Wandering around the castle doesn't sound better."

"Not like you haven't wandered around before though, eh?" The numerous times that Potter, Weasley, and Hermione have wandered around the place!

"So you like Hogwarts then?"

"Mostly. Why?"

"I remember you once saying that you would rather go to Durmstrang." How does she remember that? I don't even remember saying that.

"I don't recall," I reply, then chuckle. "What a name..Durmstrang. Do you know the term "Sturm and Drang?" It's German for "storm and stress," but literally means passionate turmoil."

Hermione laughs. "I doubt they meant passionate turmoil when they came up with the name of their school. Much more likely storm and stress. That school sounds so..dreary."

"Obviously the students weren't as dreary as the school, then. I remember you and Krum were close."

She rolls her eyes. "I remember how you and your cronies told Rita all about our little love triangle." We're entering less amusing subjects now. Better come up with a better topic.

"I was stupid then. Besides, I didn't know you all that well." But if only I had. I would've had you sooner.

"Oh well," she sighs. "That was then. Anyway, are we wherever we're supposed to be yet?"

"Nearly.." I say, then we take another few steps and make it to the waterfall. "There! I came up with a picnic."

"A picnic? But how?" She looks at me, confused, then a look of horror appears on her face. "What did you do! Steam bugs!"

I laugh. "Of course not! I used magic to conjure up a picnic basket with food."

An expression of awe replaces her look of horror. "You didn't! How could you? We don't have our wands.."

"Nope."

"Then..you used magic without a wand?"  
I nodded.

A huge smile spreads across her face. "That's brilliant!"

I just give her a modest smile and reply, "Thanks." Although, inside, I'm rather pleased.

She looks around, and spotting the blanket, rushes over to it. "I can't believe that you really did this. But it's practically impossible! Beyond N.E.W.Ts, even!" Then, without a moment's hesitation, she opens up the basket. She withdrew two plates, along with silverware and two wineglasses.

She looks inside the basket again, but looks up, confused. "I don't understand. I just got our plates and silverware, but there is no food in it."

I join her on the blanket and reply, "You have to close it again and think of the food that you want."

"Oh..right. I knew that." She closed the lid of the basket, then opened it again. She took out pork chops, along with mashed potatoes, carrots, pumpkin juice, Yorkshire pudding, and treacle tart.

I raise an eyebrow and say, jokingly, "Mighty hungry, are we?"

"Considering I haven't eaten in days..yes!" Then, without further ado, she tucks in. I open the basket, and take out a burger, along with chips and butterbeer.

"American food?"

I shrug. "I've developed a taste for it," I answer, then take a huge bite out of my burger. The smell of the burger and the greasy chips..delicious.

We don't say much during the time that we ate, for we were both quite ravenous. I had seconds, then thirds. And even though we didn't really need the food to stay alive here, it still tasted rather good.

Eventually, I feel laid back and comfortable, finally full from eating, but still nimble on a pumpkin pasty. "Hmm. This would be better with some Firewhiskey." I open the lid of the basket and retrieve a shot of whiskey. I ate the remainder of the pasty in one bite, then downed the whiskey. It burned all the way down, and would continue to burn in my stomach for quite a few hours. But they didn't call it Firewhiskey for nothing.

"Er, is Firewhiskey good?"

"What, you haven't tried any?"

"No. I've had champagne once, though."

I roll my eyes. "Champagne is nothing compared to whiskey. Try some!" She looks at me, but then opens the lid and withdrew a shot of Firewhiskey.

She looks at it for a bit, and then suddenly downs it. Her face grew red, and she clutched her throat. I laugh, but get a glass of water from the basket and hand it to her. She takes and drinks it all.

"You didn't tell me it burns! And it's still burning," She moans.

"It isn't called Firewhiskey for nothing! Besides, it was better that I didn't tell you. Otherwise you wouldn't have tried it."

"I guess, but I doubt I'll ever be drinking that again." She glares at her empty shot glass. I smile, and shake my head. Someday, she'll want Firewhiskey again. It helps at times. Our gazes met. My smile faded. I loved her eyes. And now I realize..I loved her, too. She felt the same way, too. I know she did. I could feel it. Could see it in her eyes. I don't know why we didn't leave the island there and then, but it's like the island knew that she still had to officially choose. But not now. Later. After her date with Weasley.

I tore my eyes away from hers, and stand up. It was dusk, now. "I think it's best for me to take you back, now. Wouldn't want to keep Weasley waiting."

She only nods. Hmph, passionate turmoil. How fitting.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The idea that Draco can use magic without a wand may not be completely true. I know wizards can use magic without a wand, but I'm unsure if they can intentionally do that. Also, I got the "Sturm and Drang" part from a romance novel (I think it was "Again The Magic," by Lisa Kleypas. I don't remember. I was at a period of time where I was reading nothing but romance novels, lol). No idea if that's how Rowling came up with that title for the school. Haha. Once again..sorry for taking ages to update. Hmm..so if there is anyone still reading this..REVIEW!**


	11. Good Things Never Last

**Chapter Eleven: Good Things Never Last**

**A/N: My thanks goes out to NoteBookLove, sparkle girl, cassmidnight, ShadowHexx771, lazer-angel, Sam'sFirefly, Inkwell2010, iluvsmallville1, and Mr.Bigglesworth-BlackPanther! Well, here's the date with Ronald! ..And..HERMIONE'S DECISION! Dun dun dun...****

* * *

**

**Ron's POV**

I'm a bit depressed. A thank you! That's what I get for confessing my love to someone? I felt rather stupid after receiving that thank you..it meant that she didn't feel the same way. Because there was also Ferret Boy now, too. Malfoy..he probably doesn't even give a damn about her! They've only gotten to know each other for a short amount of time, while I've known Hermione for ages! I reckon that gives me an advantage, though. I bet I understand Hermione better than that git! Er..I hope so, anyway. I haven't been the brightest when it comes to relationships and feelings. Hermione and I get along well as friends (apart from the arguments), but would we do well in an actual relationship? I was so close to asking her out..so close while we were on our rounds..until bloody Malfoy (of course, who else?) came along! And now he's there to take her away from me..damn him.

It doesn't help that I forgot what happened on this island, either. Whether I forgot or not, I don't know what went on between those two. I s'pose that gives an Malfoy an advantage..I shudder to think that they may have kissed..or worse.

So. Hermione gave us both time to think about what we wanted to do for our dates. Hermione's date with Malfoy was up first. In fact, they're on their "date" right now. That's somewhat of a relief, because she would remember my date better than his. If mine was better, of course. But it's a little scary, because I'm not sure of what to say during the date. I know we'll both be uneasy after I was stupid enough to say "I love you" to her..I should have saved that for the date! Or for a more appropriate time! Or at least until she said it _first_..but I was dazed at the time.

The question is..how did she and Malfoy develop feelings for each other in so short of time here! _If _Malfoy actually liked her..hmph. All of this tension and jealousy.

How could she choose, anyway? Can you choose who you want to fall for? Could that really be possible? Because if I had a choice, I would have gladly let Malfoy have her. Er, maybe "gladly" isn't the word, but..I wouldn't mind as much, maybe. It would relieve me of this..burden. It's not always nice to feel this way for a certain someone. It makes you feel imprisoned, and you can't get thoughts of that person out of your head. And then you would eventually go on to do reckless things, trying to get that person to notice you, appreciate you..well, that doesn't work, as I have had the misfortune to find out. It just results in pushing them farther away. And it also leaves you to feel humiliated, and left to be known as an ass. Swell, isn't it?

Was it my fault that I grew jealous when she was near another bloke..interested in someone else..other than me? I mostly took her for granted..but I still knew I felt something for her. I definitely knew I felt something for her when I got that awful feeling of jealousy when she was with Krum. With McLaggen. With..Malfoy. Overall, it isn't worth getting crazy over a girl. You only end up being jealous. Even if you did have them. What if they didn't feel the same way..what if they were perhaps a little too close to another bloke? You would be driven mad with those sort of thoughts! It's almost better if we don't end up together. Or maybe not. I would go berserk if she falls in love with Malfoy instead. But I would also be relieved. And ruined. But at least I wouldn't have to be the one to please her, and I wouldn't have to worry about her truly liking me or not. But I guess that dosen't matter..apparently we leave if we're both in love. I dunno. Really, it could go down either way.

But of course, I prefer the way that means that we'll both be in love, not her and Malfoy. Whether I like it or not, I still care about Hermione more than that Death Eater ever would. And I'm going to do everything I can to make her see it my way.

There is a question at hand, though..more urgent than having her see it my way. What the bloody hell would we do for a date? What could you do on an island?

What a dolt I am. An _island_. Islands had beaches. Isn't this the kind of place newly wedded couples went to? A little tropical getaway, where people went to lose themselves for the moment? But, mind you, it was for _newly wedded_ couples. I don't think Hermione would be pleased if I said something like, "Hey, what do you think of shagging? Want to do it with me?" Right. I'll save that sort of matter for another time.

But in the meanwhile, what could we do? Go for a stroll on the beach? I guess I haven't seen the beach here yet, but I'm sure it would be pleasant. Swim in the ocean? Nah, that wouldn't be too much fun. Unless we went skinny dipping or something. That would be fun. Very fun. I doubt she would go for that, though. Too bad.

Well, could we have some sort of meal together? But what would I do? Hunt for something to eat? I doubt that would work. As much as I like meat, I don't know if I could just kill something. Besides, I haven't seen a single animal in this forest yet, anyway..

Out of all of those things, I guess the best would be the stroll on the beach. Romantic, mysterious setting, that sort of thing. Yes, it would work. Not like I could do anything else, anyway. It's night, which would be a perfect time to go for a stroll. It could work..I could do it. It wasn't really all that different from me walking my rounds at the castle with her. I guess it would be different though..considering this is a date. And when we were on rounds, I had meant to ask her out on a date. How ironic.

So that's all settled. Now to wonder what Hermione and Malfoy are doing on their date? And how it was all going? Was it awful, awkward, or boring? Or wild, great, fantastic? Or actually..romantic? The only thing is, they've been on their date for quite a long while. Too long, for my own comfort. What if we disappeared off the island while I'm here to ponder about this? What if they actually fall in love! I wouldn't even get a chance..I've got to stop thinking this way. I reckon that, if they did fall in love, we would have been gone already. Considering..they're coming right now!

Damn. I didn't even get time to get ready! To prepare myself! But what could I have done? It's not like I had to practice saying "I love you;" that was already done and over with. And it's not as if I could get a change of clothes around here..

When they stop in front of me, I notice that neither of them are holding hands. That is a good sign. And they both look a little uncomfortable around each other. Why would that be? What did he try to do..shag her? A date would never go well if he had tried to do that! But so far, all is good. Because it seems as if Hermione and Malfoy's date ended badly..however way it ended. If I'm reading the signs right, that is.

Malfoy smiles at me, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Weasley."

I return the smile. "Malfoy." Well, we managed a friendly exchange, somehow. Although, both of us are exchanging death glares. But it was as friendly as it could get.

I look at Hermione. I can feel my ears redden. Great. What's better than a visual sign of how embarrassed I am about our last encounter?

"H-hey," I say lightly, as if I what I had said in our previous encounter never happened. Too bad that I stuttered, which gave away everything. Why am I such an obvious person? Why can't I be a bit more complex, or seem to be, at least? Have something more than what meets the eye?

She doesn't reply, but gives me a slight smile. Her expression looks carefully composed, giving away nothing. Well, at least she was making the effort of pretending that nothing had happened, either.

The three of us continue to stand here, silent. What was Hermione thinking? What was Malfoy thinking? I wonder if either of them were thinking of what I was thinking? Eh. This is getting ridiculous.

I clear my throat, loudly, then offer my arm to Hermione. "Ready to go?" I ask.

She links her arm in mine. I guess that's her answer. Why isn't she saying anything? She was a chatterbox! She could've at least taken the time to say yes. It wasn't all that hard.

We walk past Malfoy and into the cover of the trees. I could feel his eyes on me, until we were out of his sight. So maybe he was seriously into Hermione afterall. Or maybe he was just still angered at the fact that I was going to use the Cruciatius Curse on him. I couldn't blame him. I'm surprised that even I would do that.

"So.." I say, unsure of what to say. She still hasn't said anything to me! In fact, she hasn't said anything at all. Was I that boring to talk to?

Finally, I add, "We're going to go to the beach. Although, I haven't seen the beach, and I have no idea where it is. So if you happen to know where it is..lead the way. I just figure that, if we keep going in one direction, we'll find the beach. Er, yeah."

"No," Hermione said finally, "I don't know the way." Wow, she said something! I was beginning to think she had become mute.

"Well," I grin, "That makes two of us." Again, she only smiles in reply. And that was all that was said until we made it to the beach. It was a wonderful sight to see. By the time we made it, it was night. The moon was out, its light casting shadows on the sand. It was mysterious. It was romantic. And it was certainly bloody brilliant, if I do say so myself. Now, the only thing this date was lacking was conversation. We always had something to say to each other! Whether it good or ill. The least we could've been doing right now was arguing..but I reckon that that would ruin the mood.

"What did you and Malfoy do on your last date?" I blurt out. Not a great way to start a conversation, but I wanted to know.

"Let's not talk about him."

"Why not?" I press on.

"Because, we're on our date, aren't we? Why talk about Malfoy? If you want, let's just pretend like we're both enemies with him. Like back when we were on our rounds together."

"But he's certainly not _your _enemy anymore," I point out.

"No.." She sighs. "I know this is random, but what were your intentions when we were on rounds together?

"Uh.." I didn't see that one coming. "Just..to ask you out." And to kiss you if you had said yes. Wait, cross that out. Snog you.

She smiled, and said, "I guessed that much. I remember being really anxious that night. I was so worked up about it." Her smile is gone, replaced with a frown. She looks at me in the eye, and says, "I would have said yes, you know." That was pleasant to hear. But unfortunately, that was then. What was she going to tell me? That she wouldn't say yes if I were to ask her out now? It's not like I didn't know that. I know that she doesn't love me. Or won't admit it, anyway.

We continue to peer into each other's eyes, her expression as intense as mine. Everything seemed to be intense. I wanted to break the silence that surrounded us- say or do something, but I didn't know what.

I guess I didn't have to worry. Hermione acted first.

Her lips locked onto mine. My initial reaction was shock. But immediately after that I kissed her back. Hermione put her arms around my neck, while I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her close. And then the kiss deepened. Our tounges touched. Our lips kept continuessly moving. Every nerve in my body was on fire. I didn't want this to end. This was the best snog I had ever had with anyone! But then, Lavender wasn't all that skilled, anyway. No comparison.

But unfortunately, good things never last. Our snog eventually ended.

I took a few steps back from her, and say, shakily, "Bloody hell. Where did you learn to do that! Or wait, maybe I don't want to know.."

Looking down at her feet, she replies, in an off-handed way, "Er, well..you know." Then she looks up, smiling, and says, "I've wanted to do that for ages."

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course!"

I grinned, then pulled her close again as our lips met in another kiss. This only just gave me another reason to love her.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I can finally breathe normally again. For now. The dates with Draco and Ron are finally over. After another make-out session with Ron, and some passionate kisses, we walked back to the cave, where Draco was waiting. Unfortunately, I still have to choose. But what went on in those dates with Ron and Draco made it a lot harder. Was it possible to love two people?

But I'll admit that I might be leaning more towards Draco. There was more chemistry between us than there was between Ron and me. I love the way he teases me, and I like that he has a whole other better side to him..if you just give him the chance to let him show you that. Fortunately, I did. And I like that side of him. He's not just the cruel, inconsiderate Slytherin that most people see him as. He's also intelligent, fascinating, compassionate, sexy..I could go on and on about his good points, just as I can with his bad. He's a complex person. The only thing is..would this love I felt for him last? And what about his love for me? If he did love me? Would that last? I doubt it. He seems like the sort of person that wouldn't stay in a relationship for too long. That would break my heart. And sometimes he is still cold and dreadful, even to me. He's still Draco Malfoy, afterall. Being in a relationship with him would be brilliant. But I just don't think it would last.

And then there's Ron. Lovable, wonderful Ron. Okay, chemistry with him isn't as strong as with Draco..but it's still there. I've fancied him for so long, and that snog I shared with him proved that I still do fancy him. I still feel bad about not saying "I love you" back to him..but I wouldn't have meant it. Funny, once it would've meant everything for me to hear those three words from him..and because of Draco, it was awkward. Well. Maybe if I said those three words to Ron now, I would mean it. Hmm..I do think that a relationship with Ron would last. It would be so comfortable..and so predictable. But that wouldn't be very fun. And still, he's Ron! He's short-tempered, stubborn, argumentative, and sometimes downright ridiculous! But he's also very sweet at times..charming, and adorable. Okay..maybe I'm not leaning towards Draco afterall.

Well, now I've evaluated both of them. I know both of their good and bad points. But now there's another important question: Would I be more able to endure the pain of losing Ron? Or Draco?

Okay, the answer to that is simple. It would be harder for me to lose Ron. He's been my friend for years. Draco has only been a friend for a little while. And I couldn't live with myself if I were to break Ron's heart. I definitely know that he loves me. And I know that he's one of my best friends. It would be so hard.

But it would be hard to lose Draco, too. I've only seen this sensitive side of him for such a short period of time, and I want to see more of that side. But if I were to choose Ron..he would be even more cold and distant than ever. I would never get to see that side of him again. And I would probably be full of regret for choosing Ron, and always be left to wonder what it would be like to be with Draco instead..?

Okay. I've made up my mind. Bloody hell. This is scary.

Both Ron and Draco are standing in front of me, grim, awaiting my decision. They won't have to wait any longer.

I clear my throat, and say, "I've made my decision." They both look up at me, hope in both of their eyes.

My heart is pounding. "I choose.." I seem to be far away as I say..

"Ron." I hope my decision was a good one.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, maybe Ron wasn't like..Ron. And I know that in the past, I haven't been very good at writing kissing scenes. I hope that this one was better. Anyway, one more chapter to go..PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. In Return

**Chapter Twelve: In Return**

**A/N: w00T! FINAL CHAPTER:D Sorry it took so long to write..;; THANKS TO: iluvsmallville1 (thank you SO much for reviewing nearly every chapter!), Mysterygalwolf, Inkwell2010 (it's done, finally!), Darth Eragon, NoteBookLove, Iceblink, KleineSchweinae, lazer-angel (sequel? Yes, there will be one wink), ShadowHexx771 (Well, MISSY..I finished it.), HRInuyashaFan16, and Sam'sFirefly! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ****Anyway..read on! **

**--- (For some reason, the line break button isn't working. Sorry)**

**Draco's POV**

"WHAT!" I blurt out. This wasn't right. Ron? It couldn't be. I heard her wrong. Or maybe she'll change her mind. Realize she made a mistake.

"You heard her!" Ron says. He's all cheerful, and his ears are all red. I want to rip his bloody ears right off! He has no _right _to be so full of joy! He should really be angry, jealous, and depressed. Because Hermione was supposed to choose me! But she looks down at her feet after Weasley says that. Shit. So I did hear her correctly. But at least she looks a bit sorry for choosing the _wrong _bloke. But she sure as hell isn't sorry enough..

"I can't believe this," I say, shaking my head. I'm in disbelief. This had to be some horrible dream. How could I lose the one thing that I've ever cared about? But I couldn't have lost her completely, have I? I shouldn't have lost her at all. Was it something I had said? Was that why she chose Weasley over me?

Ron walks over to Hermione and puts his arm on her shoulders, protectively, and says, "Well, believe." Then he turns to kiss her. My blood is boiling, but I get some pleasure from the fact that Hermione doesn't seem to enjoy it. She must realize by now the mistake that she's made. Hermione must have meant to say that she loved _me_, because she _can't _love Weasley. We have something. I felt it on our date! We've both felt it this whole time on this bloody island! At least we've had some sort of attraction for each other! And I know that she had felt it. She must still feel it!

"Get away from her!" I snarl. "She obviously isn't that pleased for you to be kissing her. And she's obviously made a mistake!" I know I'm sounding a bit possessive, but this is just too much to take all at once!

"She obviously _hasn't _made a mistake! We're meant to be together! We've always been on the verge of this for _ages_, and now.." He looks at her again, along with his stupid lopsided grin. What a prat! I clench my fists.

Suddenly, I smile. "Well, she has made a mistake. If she _really _loved you, we would be off of this island by now, wouldn't we?" Weasley is speechless. Ha. Got the idiot there.

When no one answers me, I add, "So what do you have to say to _that_? She doesn't love you, Weasel, and she never will!"

"We," _We_? Don't even go there, Weasley. "Don't have to say anything! We'll get out of here soon! Besides, we would have _never _gotten off of the island if she would have said you instead. She wouldn't have meant it. And anyway, she wouldn't have picked you in the first place." He looks all smug saying that. Bloody little..

I say, coolly, "Is that so?" I turn around as if I'm about to walk off, but then I quickly turn around again and launch myself upon him, and he slams onto the ground with a grunt. I manage to raise my fist and punch him squarely on the face, before Hermione manages to pull me away from him. Weasley was lucky she did that, because if she hadn't..he wouldn't be breathing by now. And I sincerely mean that.

"Was that even necessary?" Hermione asks me, while helping Ron get up. Blood spurted from his nose, and it looked as if it were broken. Ha. That'll hurt. Especially since we've got no magic to fix it up. But good. It's what the git deserves.

"Yes," I answer, with a smirk. It certainly was.

She looks away and sighs, then asks, "Why are you being so difficult?" Difficult? I was being the difficult one! Why couldn't she see it? Was it so hard to admit that she likes me more? Loves me more?

I give Weasley a contemptuous look, then say, "You know why." I'm surprised Weasley isn't saying anything. It would be a good thing if he did, because it would give me an opprotunity to punch him in the face again.

She sighs again. What's with all of the sighing? Did I trouble her that much? And why was she acting so solemn? This wasn't exactly a crisis..okay, fine. It is. But still!

Finally, she replies, "Don't look at him that way. Was it his fault that I chose him? If you should be angry at anyone..it should be me."

It's my turn to sigh. "But I'm not angry at you. I can't be. I just wish.."

"Well, it's too late."

"No it isn't! If it were too late, we would be back at Hogwarts by now, or something." We would be, wouldn't we? That's what the curse said!

"I can't change my mind, Malfoy. I already told you that I wouldn't." Now she won't call me by my first name? She has to be formal now?

"But you still can," I say, desperately. But before she has the chance to reply, I strode toward her and place my hands on either side of her face, and give her a passionate kiss. It might've been a bit better, had she kissed me back. But maybe she was only surprised. However, I didn't have the chance to find out, as Weasley ripped me away from her, and _POW! _His fist connected to my cheek. Brilliant stars cloud my vision as I stumble backwards, and fall on the ground with a thud.

As I gingerly put a hand on the left side of my face, Wealsey kicks me hard in the gut. I groan, and grimace in pain.

"Ron, stop!" I hear, still unable to see anything but stars. "Mafloy, are you okay?"

"I..I'm.." I can't seem to say anything, let alone _see _anything.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN GIVE A DAMN IF HE'S OKAY!" I hear Weasley roar. And once again, I'm given another punch across my face, but this time on the opposite side. Weasel is stronger than I thought. And quite violent. At least when he's angry. I don't think Hermione is very safe around him. Not when he's like this! No one is. How could she have chosen someone so much more violent when she could've picked me? Those are my last thoughts when everything fades into blackness.

---

**Hermione's POV**

Merlin. I can't help but feel so miserable! But I guess I am also somewhat happy..and relieved. But my decision wasn't a good one! Er- well, it was..but it just didn't seem to be the _right _one. I mean, I knew that Draco would probably not take this well. But still. Maybe I'm just surprised at how much he cares. I guess I hadn't thought about that. Probably because I was afraid that he wouldn't care, had I chose him. And he actually does care! If only I hadn't over-thought all of this..then I probably would've picked Draco over Ron.

From over-thinking all of this, I figured that if I had picked Draco, Ron wouldn't be able to bear it. And maybe that's also partially why I had chosen Ron instead. But don't get me wrong. I mean, I still love the bloke! But just not the way I did. Ugh. What an idiot I am! And I feel badly, because we're still on this island! And unfortunately, Ron knows I don't feel the same way, because we haven't left here yet! But the curse could be wrong, too. Maybe. Because I know I love him all the same..Like I said, he's a comfortable choice. And like I also said..not the right choice.

But maybe it's only some sort of delay. Or is Ron and I supposed to kiss or something? But wait, we already did that, and nothing happened. What's with this place! To me, it's like the trees that are surrounding us are mocking me. I know how silly it sounds, but it's true! And the sad thing is, is that they have every right to. Because I don't seem to do anything right around this place. The only thing I'm right about is knowledge. And I've been kept from the comfort of my books for far too long! But then, books would never teach me what I've learned here. What have I learned? That Draco is actually an amiable person. A _lovable_ person. But why is it that when he kiissed me, I didn't do a thing about it? Or allow him another chance? Why do I keep pushing him away?

And why am I still on this island! It's almost like the island knows that I love Draco more..Psh. What utter nonsense! Of course, here I am, thinking way too much again!

I clasp my hands to my head and close my eyes, while saying, "Shut up, brain! And you there, trees, quit mocking me!"

"Have you gone mental!" Ron asks, his eyes furrowed. Oh yeah. Ron was here. Well, not really Ron. The angry Ron.

"Er..no. It's just that..oh, nevermind."

"You must've gone mental. Mocking trees? And you definitely were when you were asking if that filth was okay!" There're just some things that I'll never learn to appreciate about Ron. And his flaring temper and jealousy are included in that.

"You were beating him to death! And just because I chose you, does that mean that I have to hate him now?"

"If you didn't notice," he hissed, "He bloodied up my nose! And now it's broken!" It was indeed broken. But I wasn't about to volunteer and snap it back into place. Yuck.

"The bleeding's stopped! It's fine now." Compared to Draco, Ron was fine. And ouch! Draco's bruises look painful..but at least he's not awake to feel them. Yet.

"Why're you defending him! You always are defending him." Good point. Why was I? Oh yeah. It could be because I acutally do now know that I love Draco. Possibly. And now here begins the process of trying to delicately explain this to Ron, all the while trying to keep our friendship intact. Oh, bother. It'll never come out delicately!

Well, here it goes. "Ron. I know you're being like this because you're just being protective. And that's fantastic. But I don't want you to be so protective over me anymore. I don't want this to come off in the wrong way, but..maybe I'm just not the right person for you. I'm sure there's someone else out there that's much more worth your time. And besides, would you really want a relationship with someone who's been your friend for years? It may end out badly someday, and then we would ruin something that had lasted for so long over nothing. And really, we haven't left the island..and.." My voice trails off. There. Was that delicate enough?

He cocks and eyebrow and says, "What? So what if we haven't left the island yet?" Leave it to Ron to not understand. Doesn't he remember the curse?

I sigh. How much more obvious could I make this?

"Of course it's _supposed _to be us..which makes it, somehow, not." That sounded rather stupid, but it's true! In a way, this relationship with Ron was inevitable..it was always going to come. Because no matter how much we seemed to argue and annoy each other..It just was. It all would've worked out very well. But now..

"Not what?"

"It just isn't meant to be us, anymore, Ron," I say, sadly. I really am genuinely sad. Because it just wasn't.

"I don't get you! If you loved _him _in the first place, then why didn't you just pick him!" A very good question. It could be because I'm confused and stupid, or just simply because I'm stupid. Probably choice B.

"It's..complicated," I say, sheepishly.

"Oh, so it's just better to tell me that you really don't love me at all? Is that what you wanted?"

"No!" I say, automatically. I never wanted that! But maybe in some sick way, I like making things more complicated? Probably not, but I always make things harder than they have to be.

"Then why did you do that?"

"I..didn't want to hurt your feelings?" I cringe. That much was true..but it sounded rather awful when you said it out loud.

His ears redden. "How _thoughtful _of you. Did you take into consideration my feelings when I found out that you don't feel the same way! And that you don't like me at all!" I've always had a way with words. Ha.

"So we're still friends..right?" That was the most inappropriate time to ask such a question, and I knew it. But I had said it anyway, because I highly doubt that he would ever consider the possibility of wanting to be my friend ever again. He won't consider it now, anyway.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then abruptly turns around and storms off into the cover of the trees. Maybe that's better that he hadn't said anything. So then I wouldn't realize how awful of a mistake I could have just made. I knew he loved me. And it would've been really nice..

But not with Draco around. It all would have been _perfectly _fine without Draco in the picture, but I'm sort of glad that he is. Because he made me realize..what true love actually is.

---

**Draco's POV**

Everything is quite dark when I wake up. But then again, my eyes are closed. But it felt like too much effort to get them to open. Oh well. I'll just lie here. Not that lying here was comfortable...why did I feel so much pain? Particularly on my face and midsection. Hmm..where was I, anyway? Hogwarts?

In a flash, everything comes back. I punched Weasel in the face. And then I kissed Hermione. But Weasley wasn't happy about that, and beat me up. However, I was defenseless! Just like the time when I was wandless and he had tried to use an Unforgivable Curse on me! Had I been ready, I would've beaten him to a pulp. Again!

But that wasn't even the worst of it. Weasley was chosen over me. Somehow, she loves Weasley more than me! Well, supposedly, that is. But how could that be? How is the great Draco Malfoy reduced to a miserable loser? And finally, what is it that Weasel has that I don't! I just won't be able to get used to it. I mean, I lost to Weasley! How could I have? But why should I think that _I _did something wrong? It was her fault, afterall..

Slowly, I open my eyes. It seems to be nightfall. And judging by the trees overhead, I'm probably lying in the same spot that I had fainted. Instantly, I felt my heart lift. Because I knew that I wasn't at Hogwarts. We were still on the island! So she still didn't truly love Weasley! But suddenly after that, I remembered that she still chose _him _in the first place. And she didn't have the decency to kiss me back, when I had kissed her. Why wasn't she reacting in the way that she was supposed to! Anger and jealousy instantly replaced my happiness. But mostly anger, of course. Why should I be jealous of Weasel?

"Draco? Are you awake? How are you feeling?" A concerned voice asks me. Hermione's voice. I slowly turned my head, and saw her standing a bit away from me to my right. Damn her, it's hard to be so angry when she looks so..adorable. Ugh. She's Weasley's. Why should I want that? Malfoys are purebloods. We Mafloys don't go for scum such as her! Right?

"Why do you even care if I'm okay?" I snap. Why should she? She shouldn't care, just like her ickle Ronniekins. But I guess it doesn't hurt to get a little sympathy..

"Well, you could have been seriously injured.." And I was! Those bruises won't heal for weeks! Yeah, you're thinking that bruises are minor injuries. Well how about you go and get yourself punched in the face, and tell me how you feel?

"Not that it mattered," I retort. "I noticed that you didn't do anything about it, from what I remember."

"I couldn't have done anything! Besides, I did get him away from you." Yeah. Sure.

I sit up and look around, and then ask, "Where is Weasel, anyway? Trying to come up with more ways to kill me?"

Looking frustrated, Hermione says, "He's off somewhere in the forest."

"Ah, so you two lovers had your first big fight, eh?" That's what it sounded like. Good. She'll realize the mistake she's made now.

She looks down and sighs. "I guess you could say that. Our first and only fight." What does she mean by that?

I only raise my eyebrow in reply, saying nothing.

Looking uncomfortable, Hermione says, "Listen..I just wanted to say something.." Say that she's sorry? Ha. I wouldn't accept it. I _won't _accept it. She had her chance, afterall. I would never allow her a second chance..would I? Make her feel how I did when she rejected me.

"You don't need to say it," I say. "I don't want to hear it. It's not worth it."

"What are you even talking about?" She asks, confused. She wasn't apologizing? After all of this, she couldn't even do that much? For some reason, this makes me angrier than I've ever been.

"You don't get it," I say, quietly. "Do you even realize how much I fell in love with you? Or did you not believe me? I'm only a Slytherin, afterall. A Pureblood, and a "Death Eater." I can't be trusted, can i!" My voice is rising, and I feel blood rushing to my face. "You don't even realize how hard this has all been for me! I've never cared about anyone the way I did about you! I thought you were the most intelligent witch of our age! But you obviously aren't. You didn't even have the decency to apologize! In the end, you were only a waste of my time. So go make up with Weasley, so I can get as far away as I can from you! Fall in love with him, as you won't for me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You're only a Mudblood, afterall." Hermione looks like she was just slapped across the face. That's probably the most hate-filled speech that I have ever given. And probably the only hate-filled speech that I will ever regret.

**---**

**Hermione's POV**

Brilliant. Just brilliant. In the worst way possible, of course. I really ruined this. He was angry because I wouldn't apologize to him? I thought telling him that I loved him was better, but then again..

Draco looks at me one last time, and I see a look of misery in his eyes, mixed with anger and hurt. Then, he starts to walk away. What should I do? Should I really just let him walk away? But I figure that I can't make anything worse than what it is. So I might as well tell him how I really feel, even if he does hate me.

"Draco, wait!" I call, as he's already quite a distance away from me. But he doesn't so much as turn around and glance at me. He just keeps on going his own way.

It gives me one final split decision. Let him go, or do something? Say something? But I don't think he's in a listening mood right now.

So instead I run over and stand in front of him. I look up into his eyes, but he refuses to look at me. Before he decides to step aside and continue along, I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him, putting everything I felt for him in it. Everything. My entire being. Because that's how I felt about him.

Eventually, I step away from him. He had refused to kiss me back. I got nothing in return. I guess I could've expected that, in the least.

He looks at me with an unreadable expression when I say, "Draco, I love you." I could've given him a much longer speech, one filled with all of my worries and doubts, but I didn't. What I had said kind of summed it up, to me. And maybe he doesn't love me now..I'm much too late to hope for something like that. But at least I can say I tried, after all of my stupidity. I had tried to fix things.

Draco says nothing, just continues to stare at me with an unreadable expression. I'm started to feel that things are more than a little awkward, so I turn and start to walk away. What was going to happen now? Would we be on this island forever? But I guess so..

But before I leave Draco comes to me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. It meant a lot more to me than than words.

"I love you, too," He says, finally. And like the sap I am, I get all teary-eyed. But before either me or Draco get a chance to say or do anything else, there was a loud explosion, and a familiar bright white light..

---

Nothing was said (or rather, thought of) while we were in that strange parallel dimension. Eventually, we landed on a hard surface with a _oof!_ It had hurt, but it didn't matter. I was in love, I had the experience of a lifetime, and I was far away from that stupid island. The curse was lifted! What could be better than that?

We had landed into a dark room. A lot like the room we had been in when we had been hit with that white light..

"We're in the same room that we had left in, aren't we?" I hear Draco ask, as I can't see him.

"We are," I reply. I wonder..was Ron here, too? And how long were we away?

There was a brief silence, and finally I say, "Well, we aren't doing anything sitting here, so.."

"Do you have your wand?"

"I don't know..let me check." I dig into the pocket of my robes. And strangely enough, my wand was indeed in one of the pockets! It hadn't been when we were on the island..

"Here it is! _Lumos_." Light emerged from the tip of my wand, and I could see Draco's face illuminated by it. Hm. Looks like Ron wasn't here with us. Was he still on the island..? While looking to my left, I saw a well-worn statue..Bloody statue.

"Great. Let's get out of here," Draco says, finally.

I nod, and walk over to the door, and try to open it. Locked. Like it had been before we left. Hmm...

"_Alohomora!_" The door opens and we both step out, only to discover that it was night. A moonless night with rain..

I look at Draco and say, "This is the same day as it was when we left, isn't it?"

"Judging by how everything is the same since we left, yes."

"Then was it all a dream?" Did our bodies really leave Hogwarts?

"Does it matter? We must've been dreaming the same thing, if it was." Draco looks away, and says, almost shyly, "You still feel the same way..right? Curse or no?"

I smile. "Of course I do." He smiles back. As we start to walk along, he takes my hand.

Wow. I had fallen in love with one of the last people I would've ever expected. And it was well worth it. I just worry about Ron, if he was even here, and what my friends would think. He was still Draco Malfoy, afterall..but only much better. They'd hate me. Even though they were my friends.

But I'm in love. And that's all that matters, right? Because, Merlin save us! After that long ordeal on the island, I'm ready for just about anything.

_**The End..Only To Be Continued..**_

**---**

**A/N: It's over..TT It's really over..JUST IN TIME FOR A SEQUEL:D Um, the sequel might not be written for a long while, as I'm going to write a couple of one-shots and maybe a few other fics first. I'm sorry this took FOREVER...and sorry that this chapter might not have been satisfactory, as it hasn't really ended. Once again, I appreciate ALL of the reviews that I have gotten. Let's see..well, I don't know how I'll write the sequel, but I'm pretty sure it will be focusing more on Ron (teehee, I've always wanted to pair him with this one person..). But our favorite couple (Draco and Hermione..who else?) will be in it, surely. I kind of have a plot for it, but changes needed to be made in it. So..thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! And don't forget- REVIEW!**


End file.
